One Eyed Samurai
by Kimiyosuke
Summary: Naruto's family was slain when he was six, by a samurai. At the age of fifteen he found a man who forgotten his past. Now Naruto is on a journey to catch the One Eyed Samurai, But how is he going to find someone who can be at multiple places at once?
1. Episode One: The Beginning

**This is my second story, And this is my first time, doing Naruto. Flames are excepted, as long as I get to know what you think and what should I improve. Please for anyone who puts me on their alert, or favs, please review every episode I post. It'll help if I knew what to improve and what to keep the same. And, I'm giving out recipe's for anyone who wants to make breakfast dishes. R&r on every episode.**

* * *

**Episode One: Futile dream.**

Naruto is sixteen years old. Doesn't have any family, they left him for dead at the age 3. The only thing he has to remember his mother by, is the necklace he where's under his clothing. Now Naruto's working at a bathhouse and he has a good life. A girlfriend, which is Hinata. A nice girl who works at a bakery. Has friends; Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Lee. Not many friends, but they were good ones. Naruto cleans, heats the water, and fixes the bathhouse, no matter the weather, day, or month, Naruto must do what he is told.

Naruto is at the back cleaning the back door to the bathhouse, and he heard a few twigs break behind him. "What?! who's there!" Naruto says, holding his mop towards the noise. But none came. Naruto walked towards the noise but kept his guard on, Naruto stumbled upon a tree and swirled around it to see where the noise was coming from. Naruto did a silent (Enough) turn and faced the man who made the noise. He had blood rushing from his ribs, and he had a bandage on his right eye.

"Excuse me, or you okay?!" Naruto said, running and dropping the mop. The man collapsed on the ground, Naruto picked him up and took him back to the bathhouse, carrying the the man inside, Naruto laid him down in the bed. (Naruto's bed, which is a mat). Naruto left and came back with warm water and a towel, but the man was gone. Naruto looked towards the back door, and it was open. Naruto sat the stuff on the floor and ran towards the back door. Naruto was closed hanger by an arm.

Naruto looked up and saw it was the man, holding his sword to Naruto's neck. "Wait! I'm trying to help you!" Naruto waved his arms in front of his face. The man had a mask over 3/4's of his face. Naruto rolled out of his reach and stood up. Grabbing the mop he had earlier, Naruto got in his fighting stance. The man opened his eyes wide before fainting. "What?!" Naruto said and rushed over to the mans aid. Hours later at night, its heavily storming outside, if anyone dared to walk out there, they probably would get a cold, from being soaked.

The man awoke on the mat again, but this time he was strapped down. Naruto was sitting down beside him with his legs crossed. Having the sword that the man had leaning on his shoulder, Naruto was ready to ask questions. "Hey you, why did you attack me? and where did you come from? Who sent you, and are you hungry? I just made my favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Naruto said, the man tried to sit up and was interrupted by the straps. "Are you gonna tell me who you are? or are you just gonna lay there?" Naruto said. "Here let me take of your mask" Naruto said reaching for it, "Then you'll probably be able to talk-"

"Don't touch it" the man said. Naruto backed away, the man sighed and opened his mouth under neath the mask. "I don't know my name. I don't know where I came from, or anything. The only thing I can remember is a sword. I think I was after it but... I can't remember" The man said. Naruto untied him from the floor, and helped him up. "If I remember anything, I'll tell you. But thats if I ever come back" the man said, Naruto took his sword and put it in a safe, and put the password in.

"Wait, what are you doing?! thats mine. Give it back" The man said walking towards Naruto.

"I'm not giving it back to you. All your going to do with it is kill people! thats why I'm training to become a ninja! so when there's people who can't defend them selves, then I'll be there to help! I wont kill the people who attacked, I'll just take away their weapons and break them. My dream is to destroy all weapons, theres nothing good that comes out of them. All weapons do is corrupt people, because when they have guns or swords or any weapon of that matter, people come and join forces with them, just for wealth, and power! People are hurt because other people who are to selfish and don't want to share! They kill people because they don't get food free, or, just because they didn't give them their bodies, or their land. I'm going to destroy everything that has 'power' to control people! weapons are spawns from the devil, and he put this upon earth for people to fight against each other and have chaos. So I'm going to start a journey and retrieve every weapon on the planet" Naruto said. "Thats my way. Thats my way of the ninja!" Naruto said putting his fist in front of him. Kakashi started laughing, "Hey, whats so funny?!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, but, its so hilarious the way you think. Its physically impossible to do that. There's always someone making a sword, gun, kunai or a bow and arrows. Your dream is futile, and you should give up now. Weapons isn't the spawn of the devil, we, us humans created them, they didn't just appear in front of someone. And think about it, your using the thing you so 'hate' to get rid of the rest of them. Your using it for chaos, there is no such thing called 'good' and 'evil'. There's people who do anything for power, and then there's people who do dies for it. And even if you could take away all the weapons, people will carve rocks into daggers, or use them for the end for arrows. Then there will always be someone, somewhere, and they'll always make guns again. Naruto, its not impossible to kill someone who makes guns, but it is impossible to stop them period. Your journey has ended long before it has started" The man said. Naruto dropped his head in realization.

"Wait! how did you know my name?!" Naruto asked. The man turned around.

"I think I heard it before, and I think I seen your face somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it" the man said turning back towards the wall. Naruto turned around and pulled out his keys, he locked the back door, and walked to the door that leads you into the house.

"I'm locking you in here to make sure you don't hurt anybody. I'll be back in a little. I have to go run some errands, don't try anything funny, I'll be back" Naruto said. The man sat down on the floor and waited for Naruto to come back. Naruto grabbed some letters and a small box. 'I think its time to ask Hinata does she wanna marry me! I'm so excited!!' Naruto thought as he ran out the door into the stormy weather. Naruto hustled down the street and gave Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee letters for the invitations to his marriage. After doing so, Naruto ran to Hinata's and kissed the note before sitting in front of her door step with the box. Naruto ran back to the bathhouse and unlocked the door. Seeing the man asleep on his bed, Naruto crawled up and tied him to it. Naruto laid on the floor and fell asleep.

Two hours later Naruto awoke from his dream. "Huh? whats going on?" Naruto said sleepily. Naruto got of the floor, and walked to the sounds of screaming. "Ah!" Naruto said looking out the window, the whole village was under attack and houses where burning, with the people inside. Naruto turned around to grab the sword from the safe but he collided with the mans chest. "Huh?! move I have to save them!" Naruto said. The man wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind. "Hey let me go!" Naruto said.

"Remember: What your doing is futile, a world without chaos is a world without life. If their is no chaos then there is no peace. If you don't know chaos then you don't know anything" the man said. Letting Naruto go, Naruto ran to the safe and put in the password, 19-14-02. Naruto opened the safe and took out his sword and the sword that the man had. "Huh? why did you take out mines?" The man said. Naruto looked at him with his most serious face.

"I'll ONLY give you back your sword, if you help me get rid of them! But you can't kill them, just disable them so they can't attack, for a while, do not disable them for life. Do you understand?!" Naruto said. The man nodded and Naruto threw him his sword. Both of them ran outside, the village was under siege, Naruto ran down the street and the man followed. Naruto ran to Hinata's house. "Hinata! Hinata!!" Naruto screamed into the house of flames. Naruto ran around back and saw something he never wanted to see. Hinata was being raped. Naruto quickly dashed and hit the dude in the back of the head. He fell over and Hinata covered herself.

"Its okay Hinata I'm here" Naruto said holding her in his arms.

"Naruto, we have a problem here!!" The man said, Two big guys three dogs and one samurai, stepped back there.

"We finally found you. One Eyed Samurai!" The samurai in armor said. "Kill him here, he wont escape" The man chuckled before sending his men and canines into battle. The man jumped and the dog jumped and hit each other in mid-air, the man quickly took the dogs head and snapped its neck.

I told you not to kill them!" Naruto said running behind him.

"Screw that! dogs don't get it, no matter how many times you beat them!" He said getting ready for the next attack.

"Well just knock'em out cold! don't kill them! you promised!" Naruto said Blocking an attack.

"Fine!" the man said doing a side flip, dodging the attack, the mace flew all the way back and it smashed Hinata. Her body split in half, from the pressure of the enormous mace.

"Hinata!!" Naruto screamed, not concentrating on the battle Naruto was almost struck in the back. But, the man jumped in the way and his chest was cut. "Hey, are you okay?!" Naruto asked him.

"I'll be fine! just watch your own ass!" He said jumping and hitting the weapon out of his hand, then he delivered the finishing blow, by kicking him in the face. Naruto was satisfied because he listened. Naruto looked back towards the big dude who killed Hinata.

"I'll get rid of you! you killed her you bastard!!" Naruto screamed and slice him through the stomach. Turning his sword upwards, Naruto jumped and slice him in half. The gigantic mace fell back and smashed his face in. Naruto stood up, and started beating the dudes face in. "You bitch! you bastard!! Fucking die!!" Naruto screamed until you couldn't describe he was human anymore. The man grabbed Naruto from behind and jumped out of the way of the dogs.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your back!" He said landing and letting go of Naruto.

"I'm sorry! but he killed her, you bastards killed her!!" Naruto said running towards the dogs and slicing them in half.

"Naruto stop!" He said running towards Naruto. But Naruto didn't listen, instead he slice the other big guy stomach open and ran towards the man in armor.

"You wanna try your luck with me?! well, looks like you have a death wish. Do you know who I am?! I'm of Kanoha brigade, Pentagon. I am part of the five grand card cardinals, I'm Ibiki. I only tell people this when their already dead!" Ibiki took out two kunai's and threw them at Naruto. Naruto didn't notice that they had explosive tags on them, but his companion did.

"Naruto stop" he said, running towards Naruto, but the only way he could save him was to sacrifice his own life, and you know who's life he chose to live? both. He ran and kicked a plank of wood at the explosives and they blew up before they got to close to Naruto. Naruto ran through the smoke and tried to impale the knight in armor. But the knight moved as to Naruto, fast as the speed of light.

"I told you I was the leader of the five grand cardinals" Ibiki said. Hitting Naruto with his elbow and smashing him into the ground, Naruto tried to get up but was stopped and was stomped back to the ground. He kicked away Naruto's weapon and stomped him. "Worthless, I thought the-"

"Well you were wrong!" Naruto's companion said stabbing Ibiki through the head. Naruto rolled over and moved out of the way of the falling body. "Are you okay?!" He said panting.

"I'm fine, thank you" Naruto said getting up. The rest of them left the village after their boss died, and Naruto gave Hinata a proper barriel. "Thank you Hinata, for everything. For your love, sadness, and everything you made me feel. Thanks to you, I know whats the difference from life and death. I know where my journey is going. I'm going to stop all of the weapons in the world. No matter what it takes!" Naruto said. His companion awaited for him at the gate of the village.

"Are you done?" He asked with his deep soothing voice.

"Yeah, lets go. And I need your name if I'm going to address you by something?" Naruto said.

"Remember, I don't know where I came from. I don't remember anything" He said.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to call you Toki" Naruto said.

"Whatever you say" Toki said. They left the village of Kanoha and set out to retrieve all the weapons in the world. Naruto and Toki traveled 33 miles so far, and they stumbled upon a village of the star. "Hey, is anyone here?!" Toki screamed out, but their village was set a flame. The fire already died out, but you can tell from the dark wood and ash. Someone walked out of a house. Having a sword on their back, and a kunai pouch on their hip, the stood in front of Toki and Naruto.

"Excuse me just passing by and-"

"Kakashi!" The man said.

"What?! my names Kakashi... It is Kakashi! thats my name!!" Kakashi said.

"Where have you been! we needed your help in the snow country. You left, why did you leave? we need to stop the One Eyed Samurai!" He said.

"Okay Gai, just hold their for a sec" Kakashi said. 'I remembered his name. But what happened to me? why can't I remember anything!' Kakashi thought.

"I'll see you later, I have to check for survivors" Gai said and disappeared. Kakashi stood there in deep thought, Naruto looked down at the ground and picked up a teddy bear.

"I told you. You can't escape chaos. You killed those people back there. You can't escape negative energy, it creates just as much as positive" Kakashi said.

"Thats not true!! I could've let them lived but-"

You didn't! because you wanted to kill them. You wanted them to suffer, I know that feeling, and it feels good, doesn't it?" Kakashi said.

"Well, It feels good, but that doesn't mean its not bad!" Naruto said.

"See! thats what everyone's craving. Revenge, its what everyone has in their heart. I told you your journey for a 'peaceful world' is a futile attempt" Kakashi said.

"no its not..." Naruto said and fell on the ground. And Naruto started crying. Kakashi walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll teach you everything you need to know. How to KILL" Kakashi said, removing his bandages from around his eye. Showing his sharingan he pulled out his sword and stabbed into Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it. Everything will be explained and in order, later on. So I guess you already know who's the One Eyed Samurai, its completly obvious. The story will get deeper in deeper every episode, just leave me a review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Episode Two: One Eyd Samurai

**Sorry it took long to update! I have to type Kaiyoshi's stories for him! He already as 9 and I have to type my own! lot of stories, anyway. I'm glad that some of you liked. I will also be doing another story. It will be a sequel to Kaiyoshi's, The Krimson Dream. The story will be called The Krimson River, It will be a Naruto story, I'll tell you the characters and ratings and stuff after the story. Will lets begin! oh yeah, For people who read this chapter and put me on their favs or alerts, please leave a review. If you don't I'll come through your window and feed you your bestfriends in soup. So review!**

* * *

**Episode Two: One Night Love? Impossible! Or Is It?**

Kakashi revealed is secret technique, the Sharingan. Naruto got up. "Toki- I mean, Kakashi. What now?" Naruto said looking at the torn teddy bear. Kakashi lifted his hand off of Naruto's shoulder.

"What do you mean?! your the one on a 'journey' to make the world a 'peaceful' place! why the hell are you askin me! I'm just here to aid you on your journey" Kakashi said.

"But, what happens when you regain your memory? will you try to kill me? you said you remembered my name but you don't know where" Naruto said looking at two birds. The birds were circling around Naruto's and Kakashi's head. They were holding a mistletoe over Kakashi and Naruto's head.

"Shoo! shoo!" Kakashi said waving his hand at the birds. Naruto started giggling of the sight of what was going on, it was so funny seeing Kakashi bust his ass, more than twenty-two times.

"Kakashi stop! they want us to kiss, so give me a kiss!" Naruto said teasingly, Kakashi backed away from Naruto into a wall.

"N-N-Naruto! s-s-stop! before you ac-ac-accidentally really kiss me!" Kakashi said backed up against the wall. Naruto continued to walk forward and poking his pink full lips out towards Kakashi. Kakashi climbed up against the wall as he could to get away but Naruto grabbed him and turned him around so they were face to face. Kakashi was breathing heavier then a high school girl who just had sex, and Naruto was SO calm. Standing right in front of Kakashi, their lips only were an inch away from each other.

Naruto went so close they felt there lips almost meet, Kakashi closed his eyes. But Naruto stopped leaning forward when he heard sound come from the woods. "Who's there?! show yourself, before I inflict damage!" Naruto said holding the handle of his sword. Kakashi was getting off the wall but they threw kunai's at them. Naruto backed up quickly and he forgot that Kakashi was behind him, he bumped his butt on Kakashi's member, without notice.

"Na-Naruto!" Kakashi said, Naruto still wasn't paying attention, and rubbed against it. Kakashi felt the heat rise to his forehead. "Naruto! please stop rubbing your ass against my dick-!"

"I can't hear you!" Naruto said reflecting the kunai's and shurikens that flew their way. "I'm sorry but I will attack, okay?!" Naruto said.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. "What the hell?! you don't tell your enemy your attacking-!" Kakashi said as Naruto rubbed his ass against Kakashi's member. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's ass.

"Hey?!" Naruto said.

"I'm just reaching for a kunai!" Kakashi lied. Just to feel Naruto's ass. He rubbed his hand all over it, left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek. Kakashi had his member stiff, he realized and he stopped, he (this time) grabbed the kunai's from Naruto's back pocket. "Here, take this!" Kakashi said throwing the weapons.

"I thought you said NOT to tell your enemy that your attacking them? so why are you saying things that tells them that your attacking?" Naruto said.

"Sh-shut up!" Kakashi said, accidentally bumping his hard on against Naruto's butt.

"Kakashi. PLEASE tell me thats a flashlight" Naruto says looking back at him.

"Yeah lets go with that..." Kakashi said.

"Wait you mean-!"

"Naruto look out!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way of the explosive tags. They blew up the wall, some of the concrete from the walls hit Kakashi in his back. "Shit!" Kakashi said, after the rubble fell off of him.

"Kakashi! are you alright?!" Naruto said. COMPLETELY feeling Kakashi's member.

"Its a kunai in a pouch, that i keep in my pants. Its A hidden weapon" Kakashi said. Kakashi lifted his body off of Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side. "I hit them with a kunai, they should be injured" Kakashi said, grabbing another kunai. Kakashi threw it through the forest, hitting its target again, Kakashi threw shurikens at the target. Using sharingan, he made sure he pinned his target to the tree. luckily he has sharingan, or it would be nearly impossible, to hit a target 20 meters away. (sixty-five ft).

Kakashi ran to the forest and to his target, seeing the young girl pinned to the tree, he cautiously moved towards the girl. "Who are you? and why did you try to kill us?" Kakashi said. The girl spat on Kakashi's face. "Well you little! then I'll make you talk!" Kakashi said, taking the weapons of the girl.

"Nash, soguyio menta kaisha!" The girl said.

"I don't understand you. So you better learn how to speak English" Kakashi said, taking off her shirt.

"Taka, shi mo nati ka?!" the girl said.

"Shoi, kinta thoi minoi sho, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said. 'Wait! did I just speak that language?! I did but... that makes no since! who am I? where did I come from?' Kakashi thought.

"Sa! doin sho soi na!" The girl said.

"What is she saying?!" Naruto said running up.

"In english translation: see! you do remember!" Kakashi said.

"Well, ask who she is" Naruto said.

"Its not that simple. I don't remember anything" Kakashi said.

"oh..." Naruto said. Naruto walked up to her. "um, excuse me, but whats your name?" Naruto said, standing in front of the girl who was pinned to a large tree.

"Thats none of your-! I mean! she thai-!"

"Enough of the bullshit. Who are you?! and who am I?! you must know me if you said that I 'remembered!' " Kakashi said.

"Look, I don't know what happened, you went through the portal to stop-!"

"Ino!" A guy in green tights said. Leaping forward and kicking towards Kakashi, Kakashi did a quick movement and dodged the attack. "Impossible! how could he-!"

Naruto hit him in the neck with the sheath of his sword. "That'll keep him out for a little" Naruto said.

"Lee! I'll kill you!" Ino said breaking the bond of the shurikens that bounded her. She pulled out a hidden blade and stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

"Ah!" Naruto said, before blacking out.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said running over and hitting the girl in the back of the neck. Quickly grabbing Naruto before he collided with the ground, Kakashi carried them all to a near by inn. Inside (Its night time), Kakashi carefully bandaged up Naruto's wounds. Making sure that he done a good job, he looked over naruto one more time. He looked up at Naruto's face. Seeing no marking's on his face, (The cat-like whiskers he use to have, he doesn't). Kakashi slowly rubbed his hand down Naruto's soft cheek. He took his other hand and checked his temperature, it was 82, normal enough. He took his other hand down to Naruto's stomach, circling his belly-button, he rubbed up and down Naruto's ribs. Feeling his light tanned skin, it felt so good.

He took his hands down to Naruto's waist, tracing kisses all the way down, he stopped at Naruto's sensitive area. "What are you hidding?" Kakashi said in a whisper, uncovering Naruto's member, he grabbed it. Looking up time to time making sure Naruto wasn't awake, he played with his member. He balled his hand around Naruto's member and went at a steady pace. Pumping his hand up and down, moans escaped from Naruto's mouth. Kakashi was hardened as a rock. Seeing Naruto face red and him making those sounds, Kakashi couldn't help it.

Naruto was having the time of his life, in his dream he was finally having sex with Hiinata. But in reality, he wasn't a woman. Naruto felt his climax cum near **(A/N: I'm sorry! I had to put "cum" instead of "come". Its just so funny.) **"Hinata! I'm going to cum inside you!" Naruto said in his sleep. Kakashi sped up the pace, as Naruto spread his seeds on Kakashi's lips, Kakashi gladly licked it up. Kakashi quickly slipped on his mask and Naruto's boxers, before Naruto woke up. Which was the next second.

"Uh? what?" Naruto said, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing. You should go back to-"

"That girl! where is she?!" Naruto said looking around the room for her.

"She's not here. I let her go" Kakashi said.

"What?! but she stabbed-!" Naruto stopped and looked down at his stab wound. It doesn't look too bad. Its not that deep, its only an inch. "Oh, you bandaged it up for me. Thank you" Naruto said.

"Your welcome. The reason I let her go was because she remembered me. If she didn't try to kill me, then she must've been an ally, not an enemy" Kakashi said, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"But!" Naruto said slamming his hand against the bed. "Why didn't you ask her any questions?! why didn't you ask her who you was-?!"

"I did, if you don't remember. I asked her in the forest. And I asked her before she left. She said she did want to kill me. Because I did something she couldn't forgive. I think, that I'm the One Eyed Samurai, Naruto" Kakashi said, looking at his hand. "Just picture how many people I must've killed. I'm horrible, I'm a monster! I thought that I was good but look at me! It was all a dream..." Kakashi said.

"There's no such thing called 'good' and 'evil' " Naruto said.

"Your right. Thats why I killed those people, they have no reason to live!" Kakashi said pulling out his blade. It was covered in blood.

"What people-! you killed them! they didn't leave! did they?!" Naruto said backing away from Kakashi.

"Thats why my swordsmanship was so astonishing! I'm the One Eyed Samurai! and it feels great! they needed to die Naruto! don't you understand? if there's no good and evil, than you can't call me bad. I'm a savior to some and a villain to none! I am a hero!" Kakashi said.

"No! there is a thing called good and evil! your just filled with hate and hunger for murder! your never going to understand what it means to have morals!" Naruto said. Kakashi got angry and slapped Naruto on the floor. Feeling pleasure from the hit, Kakashi walked over to Naruto and got down on his knees. He started pouching Naruto in the face.

"Ah! ah! stop it!" Naruto said blocking his face.

"No! this is what I'm good at! hurting people!" Kakashi said, continuing his lessons of beating.

Naruto grabbed his fist and flipped him over, sending him into the bookshelf. "Kakashi!" Naruto said taking his sword and slamming the sheath into Kakashi's head. Several times of smashing, Naruto finally stopped. "I...Told you to stop!" Naruto said slamming his sheath against his head again. Hours later Kakashi woke up with Naturo beside him asleep.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said trying to get up but was tied down. "Uh?..." Kakashi said trying to get up but was tied down, Naruto woke up from the struggles.

"Kakashi" Naruto said, he looked him in the eyes. "I can no longer travel with you. You are an evil mercenary that doesn't know when to quit. Your too sad to realize who you really are, and I don't think you forgot, I think your lying to me" Naruto said.

"No Naruto! I would never lie to you-!"

"Wha about those people?! you said they left!"

"They did leave! just not the way you wanted!" Kakashi said. Panting, Kakashi cut the rope with his hidden kunai.

"Whoa?!" Naruto said.

"Naruto I'm sorry" Kakshi said and jumped out of the window.

"Kakashi wait!" Naruto said leaping out the window towards his friend/enemy. Naruto tried to grab Kakashi but he pulled out his blade and cut Naruto's hand. "huh!" Naruto said looking at his hand. "Kakashi why? Why?!" Naruto said on his hands and knees. Kakashi stopped and looked back at Naruto.

"I don't want to hurt you... this is the only thing I can think of" Kakashi said running into the night, Naruto started crying.

"Why do I lose everything precious to me?!" naruto said slamming his head into the ground. Kakashi ran deep into the woods. He ran for two days straight making sure Naruto wouldn't catch up to him, he finally stopped at the port for Snow Country.

"Naruto... It seems like we've been apart for two years." Kakashi sat beside the dock and fell asleep. Naruto on the other hand, was in no search for Kakashi. He meant what he said. Naruto doesn't go back on his words, especially when he said "I'll get rid of all the weapons!". He meant those words. Not just for him, for Hinata too. Naruto walked into the imperial city. They had made it 2 years ago, relatively, its a new city where only the rich people lived. Naruto walked up to a near inn, it was night, but the city was filled with so much light.

Naruto stepped inside the inn, hoping he had enough money to at least afford a single bedroom. "Umm, excuse me. But how much does a room cost?" Naruto asked. The woman turned her head and smiled, she had such a pretty smile, Naruto knew the price had to be low-

"12,000" She said. Naruto dropped his wallet.

'Damn! you stupid bitch! I pulled out my wallet already, you made it seem like it was cheap. You whore' Naruto thought. "Oh, well, I guess I'll be sleeping under the stars tonight" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. Feeling embarrassed enough by the people inside laughing at him with the lack of money. Naruto was walking away just when a guy walked up with his friends.

"Don't worry, this guy's with us" He said, his friends stared at him with weird faces. "C'mon, are rooms this way" He said.

"Thank you!" Naruto said bowing in a traditional Japanese manner.

"No need, well there is but, I think you get my point" He said. "oh, how roud, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said bowing again.

"You need to stop doing that. If you ever go to jail and you greet someone in the shower... I don't think you'll make" Sasuke said. Naruto dropped his head lower. "nah, no reason to be shy, its okay. I make fun of ALL my friends this way." Sasuke said.

"Wait, were friends?" Naruto said walking up to their room.

"Of course, Naruto" Sasuke said, with a soothing voice. Naruto walked inside and it was a large and gorgeous suite. Free room service, huge shower and bathtub, four bedrooms, and three bathrooms. Naruto never seen anything so amazing.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said and meant it. Naruto and Sasuke with his friends talked for hours until they fell asleep. Naruto woke up hours later to find people arguing outside his door suite.

"We should just kill him now! He has no where to escape!" The man said outside the door.

"Just burn down the suite! he'll never com out alive!" a old woman said.

"but theirs still people inside that suite. And its Sasuke Uchiha! I'm not burning that suite with Sasuke in their! if you have a death wish with Itachi, than be my guest. I'm outta here!" The manager said dropping the keys and running. Some of the people starting backing away from the door, just the thought of Itachi talking to you is horrible.

"I'll do it. I'll kill the One Eyed Samurai!" a man in a big fur coat and a white dog stepped in front.

"Kiba don't-!"

"I already said I'm gonna do it! so get of my back Hinata!" Kiba said.

'Hinata! but thats impossible! Hinata died. I saw it with my own eyes! but what if she survived? no, something of that magnitude would kill anything! but I just have to check if its you Hinata!' Naruto said getting out of bed. Naruto rushed towards the door and grabbed the door knob, he was going to twist it but it was locked. Naruto moved towards the switch in the middle but was interrupted by another persons hand. "What?!" Naruto looked to his right and saw a man in armor with a helmet on. his face was covered but Naruto saw his helmet was damaged and Naruto saw his lips and his nose.

"Who are you-?"

"Sh..." he told Naruto. He pointed towards the door, Naruto looked through the peek hole, he saw everyone standing outside the door with weapons.

"What?! why are they-?!"

"I told you to be quite" he said covering Naruto's lips. "... Looked so different..." He said rubbing his cheek.

"What? who are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"I was talking about -!"

"Blow it down!" The voice came from outside and they blew the door open with shotguns. Naruto was almost murdered but was protected by the man in armor.

"Why-?!"

"Didn't I tell you to be quite?" he said smiling. Naruto started blushing. He had a deep but light voice. (Somewhat of Kratos from Tales Of Symphonia). Sasuke woke up from the gunshots.

"What the hell?! I'm telling my brother about this!" Sasuke said.

"Too bad Uchiha, looks like you won't be telling your brother, or anyone else for that matter. Your going on a little trip, to hell!" Kiba said pointing for them to shoot Sasuke's head off. They pointed the rifles and shotguns at Sasuke and his friends, including Naruto and the man in armor.

"Blue sphere!" He said taking his sword and swinging it in front of him. Causing a big blue orb to circulate around the room.

"Damn! he's using that technique! no matter, we created something to defeat that. Sasuke!" Kiba said. Sasuke walked into the room, with his 4 foot long katana.

"Its time to kill you, One Eyed Samurai!" Sasuke said. Doing 3-6 hand signals, Sasuke created an unstable ball of lightning. "I'll destroy you, Samurai!" Sasuke said charging through the blue shere. After breaking his way through the blue sphere, Sasuke was only 5 feet away, he jumped into the air and dived towards Naruto and the samurai. "Chidori!" Sasuke said.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke jumped towards Sasuke and their moves clashed. "What the hell is going on?! there's two of him!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"I realized" The Samurai said.

"Oh, they must be using a clone technique, but wait. I thought only shadow clones were solid! then what kind of technique are they using?!" Naruto said.

"Its no clone. Their both Sasuke Uchiha" The Samurai explained. "I'll give you more details, when were out of danger" he smiled.

"Damn you Sasuke! Sasuke destroy him!" Kiba said. "Fire your weapons!" Kiba told them to shoot, and their bullets went flying. They blew Sasuke friends heads and they started shooting at Sasuke but he dodged the bullets, and used fire techniques to stop the bullets. Heating them to certain temperatures, they would melt or either burn in thin air. Sasuke dodged every bullet, except the shotgun shells.

"Shit!" Sasuke said dodging one shell but the next one was gonna hit, "I can't dodge it!" Sasuke said trying to do the impossible but it was too late. Sasuke shut his eyes before the blast hit but, it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes only to see armor. "What...?" Sasuke looked up and saw his lips curving into a smile.

"Everything is going to be alright. But, I need you to hold on tight!" He said holding Sasuke. He ran towards Naruto and picked him up as well. He threw two grenades at the wall. He blow open the wall to the outside. "Hold on tight!!" He said.

"No! were going to die!" Naruto said, looking back into the room as he made the jump Naruto saw Hinata standing in the door.

"Naruto!!" Hinata screamed.

"Hina-ta!!" Naruto screamed as they finally made the drop. They were 26 stories high. "Were not going to survive the fall!!" Naruto screamed.

"I second that motion!!" Sasuke screamed.

"... Use to be so negative..." He said. "Kinda think about it. I don't think we will survive, funny right?" He said looking around.

"You killed me! I had a good life, until I met you!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto. "Its all your fault! I could've been in bed with a cute girl right now! but nooo. I had to be nice and help out you!" Sasuke screamed.

"Well excuse me for not being rich! I only worked at a bathhouse , and FYI! people who actually work for money, it takes them a while to get alot. People who don't work and born into a rich family don't have that problem!" Naruto said.

"You two stop arguing" He said looking at a phone line. "Perfect. Look I'm gonna need you guys help, so if I mess up, You guys can grab it" He said looking at the phone line.

"Wait what are we going to do?!" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'm just gonna throw my armor around the phone line and zip line us across to safety" He smiled.

"I'm gonna die!" Naruto screamed. He hooked his armor around the wire and zipped all the way to the other side of town, and its 37 miles away. He jumped off and dropped Naruto and Sasuke.

"I thought that I was gonna die..." Sasuke said, sweating.

"Its all your fault! that Hinata's dead, why Konaha was burnt down, why people were murdered, why I don't have a life anymore! does this give you pleasure?! knowing that my life is ruined and I only have one thing to live for! What?! wanna take that away from me to?! huh! how does killing people give you pleasure?! if your gonna kill somebody kill me!" Naruto said.

"I don't-"

"Kill them now!" Kiba shouted and the man with the rifle pointed it at Naruto and pulled the trigger.

"Naruto!" The Samurai said jumping towards...

* * *

**Review on my story! please? on to the description!**

Title: Krimson River

Description: naruto is in highschool and a new student joins. She has bruises everytime she wakes, but she sleeps alone, and Naruto has been having dreams of different people each time. But will he find out the secret behind this girls past?

Pairing: Naruto Hinata.

**Check out the story! I'll post it after I'm done with "Doctor love". Leave a review!**


	3. Episode III: The Truth

**Yeah... I understand that it takes me too long to update, but thats just how I am. I'll try my best to make the characters more emtionally attachable. I'll be discontinuing Doctor Love for a little and work on this one as much as I can. I will try to support this story as much as I can but I don't think I can get that character attachment thing down straight, but I'll do my best! so lets get on to this story!!

* * *

**

**Episode III: The Truth**

The Samurai in armor leaped in front of a log, he picked it up and threw it in front of Naruto. "...Safe!" The Samurai said.

"Kill them dammit!! how hard is it to fucking kill someone thats right in front of you?!" Kiba screamed. "Give me that! I'll kill you myself!!" Kiba screamed after taking the other mans gun. He pulled the gun up to his shoulder, steady it for aim. "I'll make damn sure you die this TIME if not the next!" Kiba said pointing the gun at The Samurai.

"Why fight? why not discuss this over a cup of tea?" The Samurai suggested.

"Fuck, OFF!!" Kiba pulled the trigger to find out his gun was empty. "What? why didn't you tell me the gun was empty?!" Kiba said, slapping the back of the dudes head.

"Why are you trying to kill him?!" Naruto screamed.

"What're you, stupid? everyone knows that the One Eyed Samurai is the most feared across the land. He has killed many men and women, for no reason. He even killed children, just for fun, and every time he killed someone he would tell them to 'rest in peace'. He kidnapped many women and has taken a liking to my best friend, Hinata!! no one knows his true Identity, we only seen some of his face, and that was the only part of his body that anyone who lived ever seen. And that was his one eye! now he's trying to be good, walk the streets as like he's an actual citizen. Your not, your a monster!!" Kiba shouted.

"That isn't true, don't listen" The Samurai.

"It isn't true huh?! well lets ask Konohamaru. The only person that trusted you after you killed so many people!" Kiba shouted, the little boy walked towards Kiba and hid behind him. Staring intently at the Samurai and not even blinking once.

"He killed my mother, and he took Naruto away from me! You killed my father, you killed my grand father as well, I thought... I thought... I thought you were a good person!! I'll tell you exactly what happened. it was July, 19-"

"Shut up Konohamaru!" The Samurai said. Konohamaru shook behind Kiba.

"I don't wanna be here anymore!!" Konohamaru said.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you" Kiba said.

"Well, like I said, it was July 19 1906, it was storming outside...

**Flashback:

* * *

**

"Dad! can I go and play?" Konohamaru asked.

"Okay, but come back before the water touch the mother" He said.

"Why can't you just say rain? well, bye!!" Konohamaru ran outside of the house and into the woods. Playing with his two other friends, (A/N: Which I don't know the name to), were playing with there wooden kunais, shurikens, and plastic swords. "Take this!" Konohamaru said thumbing his friends forhead. "Got'cha!" Konohamaru said with a big grin.

"Not fair..." He said sniffing back up his snot. "Well I got to go, my mom said I had to help her, so see ya!" He said running into the town. The girl put her weapons on her back and turned towards Konohamaru.

"Well, I gotta go as well, see you later!" She ran towards her home. Konohamaru was left alone, just standing there, doing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling...nothing.

'Why do I feel so different, like I don't feel a thing at all? this feels weird! I'm going to go hang out with Naruto-ni-chan!!' Konohamaru thought and ran off towards Naruto's house. (Ni-chan means big brother). Konohamaru ran towards Naruto's house, or apartment. He ran up the three-stories of stairs and finally made it to Naruto's room. "Here I go!" he whispered to himself. Konohamaru knocked on the door. 'Hmm......apartment number 104' Konohamaru thought waiting for Naruto to open his door. But Naruto never came. "Uh?" Konohamaru grabbed the door knob and twisted it open to find a man standing in blood. "Wha?!?!" Konohamaru managed to get out.

The man turned around and looked at Konohamaru. "Boy. Were is N-!" He ended his sentence to block the incoming kunai from Konohamaru.

"Get out of Naruto-ni-chans house! when he gets ba-!!" Konohamaru saw Naruto's head on the floor with pale blue eyes staring at him. "Na-Na-Na-Naruto!!!" Konohamaru screamed. The man in armor stood straight.

"Yes, he was a nuisance. No, I got rid of him, bot nowhere to be found. Roger. Your lucky I wont kill you, leave now Konohamaru!" He said. Konohamaru got up and ran home. Running through the forest he saw black flames reach into the air.

"What?! black flames?! is it some kind of ninjustsu?!" Konohamaru said. While running home, Konohamaru felt the heavy flow of rain hit his small frail body. It was raining too hard, and suddenly, Konohamaru remembered what his mother said. "If God's shower runs too hard, its because he's washing someones life away. Even if he or she was a good person, God will take them away. Don't worry, he's taking them to a better place, its all apart of God's plan to reborn them into new people, good people. He's washing away their sins, because their being bathed. Now don't cry when it rains anymore, because God's trying to make the passed a new life. Don't you want to be reborn? Konohamaru? Konohamaru!!". Konohamaru stopped thinking and started focusing on what was happening. "Okay, mom. I wont cry when it rains ever again!" Konohamaru said running out of the forest, "Don't worry mom! I'm almost their!!" Konohamaru shouted running towards the small hill in front of his house. 'Just over the hill.....' Konohamaru thought and he reached the top. He saw the black flames were formed from his home. Konohamaru eyes went in shock. "Mother?! Father?!" Konohamaru screamed running towards the flames but was interrupted by the man in armor.

"They died for a purpose. 'THEY NEEDED TO DIE' " He said staring at the burning house.

"No!! No!! Mother!! Father!!" Konohamaru screamed has his tears fell down his cheeks. "You can't Die!!! you can't die on me!!!" Konohamaru started crying.

"Crying wont help fool, I learned this from experience. Now, shut up" The Samurai said.

Konohamaru turned his head towards the Samurai. "Did you do this?! huh?! did you kill my parents?!?! why?!?! what did we ever do to you?!!? Tell me!! my mother was innocent! she was pregnant with my little sister!! you bastard!!" Konohamaru screamed out in tears, while beating on his armor.

"You still don't understand. I killed them as a sacrifice to the Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susano'O, Tsukuyomi Sonus and Agustusus. The sacrifice to the two Greek gods (Sonus the goddess of sound and Agustusus the god of peace), and the four Japanese Kami's (also in other words gods. Amaterasu the goddess of the Sun, Susano'O the god of destruction, Tsukuyomi or Tsukiyomi the goddess of the moon, and Shinigami the god of death). They needed the more blood to stay in our dimension. They are becoming parallel to our world, so for them to stay, and for them to give, they need to receive offerings. Thats why every month some people still celebrate these gods by giving them offering's like Onigiri, melon bread, ramen, white roses, black hair, the dynasties sword, or something precious to them so the gods will know that they appreciate their assistance. But that isn't enough, they give the gods ingrate things, like the ones I just said. The gods don't think we appreciate them. So to keep them here besides the smalls offerings is the sacrifice of the king's daughter. To show we really love them to stay with us. So people like me sacrifice the descendants of the dynasty and other pointless beings has offerings. We keep giving them others for breakfast, launch and dinner, but dessert is the fresh, dynasty maidens. We worship the god, and they help us in the time of need. The god's also take males has offerings. And tonight, is the night of the offering, we must kill someone with a pure heart, so the gods may have their delicious meal, and then to the main course: Royal blood" The Samurai explained. Konohamaru couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Thats not true!" Konohamaru refused to believe.

"Is that so? then come with me" The Samurai picked up Konohamaru and took him into the forest. He walked up to six stones. "the goddess of Sound, the goddess of the Sun, the god of Peace, the goddess of the Moon, the god of Destruction and the god of Death" The Samurai said walking in front of the pond, which is in front of the stones. "The gods sometimes reaches down to us and tell us what they want to eat next. They said that they wanted Nami Sarutobi-!"

"Thats a lie!! god doesn't want to kill people! and why would god kill people anyway?!" Konohamaru asked.

"Gods want sacrifices from living beings because they have no blood!" He said.

"None sense! if there gods then they can make their own blood out of then air!" Konohamaru said.

"Wrong. Then their would be no order with life and death, god and no god. The planet would be to populated, it would be very troublesome for the gods to handle, so they are keeping the numbers at a minimal number, not over populated and not under populated. You get what I'm saying? and gods want blood, they want to feel. They CANNOT walk upon the earth, if so, they would be breaking the order of their bond/promise/swear/contract. They have made a contract with the under world and hell, that none of them shall walk the earth, if one shall break the vow, then hell shall rise once again. So in stead of having a body of their own to have blood and to feel, they have whisperers like me. People who's telepathic abilities are strong enough to pick up there signals. I am one of the few who can, so called 'pick up these signals'. I wish to help the gods in their needs and I hope to be there steed." The Samurai said.

"Then how did they choose my mother?!" Konohamaru asked.

"The gods messages are only visible to the 'whisperers' eyes. They send messages to 'us' through the pond of life. Every time a red fish appears they send us a message directly to our brain. The red fish lives day on until we kill the target that they wished for. The fish only lives for four weeks, we must hurry to our target, before the fish's life span. If we do not, finish the 'task' then we are punished personally by the gods. They give us the name, address, city and country names to get to our destiny. The gods do not think ill of us, they actually flatter me with their kindness, to give me another CHANCE. And the name that came up was your mothers, when the red fish was born of this month, July" The Samurai said.

"Why my mother?! she has done nothing wrong" Konohamaru said.

"Thats exactly why they wanted her, a pure maiden. Theres nothing better except a pure royal maiden. until they our full from the offerings, we cannot stop until the job is done" He said.

"Dammit! why?! why not someone else?! it had to be one of the greatest people who ever lived! now the only place io can go is to my grandpa, but, he passed away. And Naruto's gone because of you!! why did they want Naruto? huh?! didn't you say that they wanted my mother, so why Naruto?!?! you have no excuse!" Konohamaru burst into tears.

"Naruto...... will be a good........"

**End Of Flashback

* * *

**

"Take away Naruto? but I'm right here!" Naruto said.

"Im-impossible?! Naruto's alive?!?! But you died!" Konohamaru said.

"Wait! 1906? it's 1882! whats-?!"

"Naruto shut up and come with me!" The samurai grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and jumped off the bridge. They fell into the shallow water at the bottom, and ran down the stream.

"Dammit, don't let him get away!" Kiba screamed. The soldiers marched down the stairs that were a lined on the side of the bridge. "If he escape's, then Asuma will have our ass!" Kiba shouted as the soldiers ran down the stream after them. Konohamaru ran off and Kiba was standing their alone. Someone appeared behind him.

"Are they in pursuit?" a female voice asked.

"Of course" Kiba said smiling. "They won't make it out of here alive" Kiba said turning around.

"No, bring me them alive. I want to ask them a few questions" She said.

"As you wish" Kiba said.

* * *

"What was Konohamaru talking about?! did you really do all those things? tell me now" Naruto said, stopping.

"We mustn't stop, or they will catch up. C'mon" The Samurai said. Sasuke also stopped.

"I'm not traveling with a murderer" Sasuke said.

"Look, I-!" a bullet shot through the samurai's armor and pierced his left arm. "Dammit!! we have to go!" The samurai started running. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads and followed behind.

* * *

**Please leave a review, and tell me you like it!! I'm not religious or anything like that, it's just what I read, so don't get offended.  
**


	4. Episode IV: Itachi's boat part I

**I'm ready to update! ooh! I'm getting sooooo much money by the end of the year. I feel so happy! since I feel so great I think I'm going to try to make this episode even longer than the third. Oh, theres going to be a quiz so you guys are gonna have to remember okay? I'm going to hand out (type) the quiz on the sixth episode. Please do not scroll back to the previous pages and cheat. So lets get on with the story!

* * *

**

**Episode IV: Itachi's boat part I.**

**they ran out the other side of the sewer. "Okay... we made it" The Samurai said. Naruto and Sasuke fell on their butts, after running two hourse without rest. Wouldn't you feel like shit? Sasuke rolled over to the samurai.**

**"What're we doing here at the docks? the only ships that our departing is my brothers and Hyuuga's corp" Sasuke said.**

"Exactly. We leaving on Hyuuga's corp. There leading back to the snow country, thats where they get some of their supplies. C'mon!" The samurai said running towards the ship. Naruto and Sasuke got up and started power-walking. Sasuke put his hand on his hip, and pulled out one of the traditional japanese fans.

"I'm so hot!" Sasuke said fanning himself. The Samurai jumped onto the rope and reached his hand out for Naruto and Sasuke.

"C'mon! your taking forever! .....used to, did ....?" The samurai said.

"What?" Naruto asked being pulled onto the ship.

"Nothing" The Samurai said helping Sasuke up. "We should be fine since were heading towards snow-"

"Uchiha's corp is departing now. Destination: wind country" the captain announced.

"Wait! we're on the wrong ship?!" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe...maybe not" the Samurai said looking around. "Why didn't I remember?" The Samurai said.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked.

"Which ship it is" The Samurai said. "Is this the Matrix?" The Samurai asked himself.

"By Matrix, you do mean the movie right? or the meaning?" Naruto asked again.

"The meaning. Its like everything is-!"

"The Two Eyed Samurai" A man said walking up in a black coat, with red clouds.

"You-!"

"No need to waste your breathe on my name. If you remember thats good enough. hmm? who's this? Sasuke and Pa-"

"No, this isn't him. He's not with me this TIME. I'll see him soon enough. Unfortunately, we haven't seen each other yet" the Samurai said.

"Its a shame, if you don't make it in TIME, I'm mean, its not like its the matrix. Right? hahaha" He started laughing. "We don't need him dead like last TIME" the man started laughing. "So you killed the wrong boy and you have the waste of life with you. How pathetic. Just look at it. How could you mistake them for one another. Ones useful and the other one isn't. You would know from experience, wouldn't you?" He said smirking.

"Look, accidents happen-"

"Not when it's your own existence. And now we have to go get him all over again. What a shame. If you weren't so inpatient this would've never happened. You should've REMEMBERED this. How incompetent. Well thats what happens with you. You ALWAYS fuck up. How many TIMES have you had the chance to actually get this right, and you mess up? I lost count around-"

"Shut up Deidara-"

"Don't get fussy with me because you mess up when the TIME comes, and you seem to always get the wrong boy. Do you have a liking to him or something. Hmm? say something, you fagot" Deidara said.

"You know why I choose him-"

"Does it matter why YOU choose him. The universe is at stake but it matters what you want? fuck you. Sacrifices must be made. Like you made a sacrifice, when you killed pa-"

"I'm sorry! we need the One Eyed Samurai here!" The Samurai said.

"Well why kill the power?! He could've just as easy, if you never changed the ti-"

"Fuck off! this is my problem not yours-!"

"Don't you give me that bullshit! the universe is at stake and you get to choose who's gonna make the new ONE?! screw off. Your just made because you can't change the matrix-!"

"It can change-!"

"No! not if you keep doing what THEY want-!"

"Just a little more TIME and maybe-!"

"Thats what you said last TIME! well you know what?! if it didn't work the TIME before that, or the TIME before that. I don't think it'll work this TIME!! you fucking cunt-!"

"Shut your mouth, you gap-toothed bitch! I'm the one who got us this far in the first place-!"

"Bullshit!! I'VE done more than you, and thats not saying alot! since YOU can't break the ani-matrix I will-!"

"You will back the fuck down! I will not let you kill him! It'll reset everything I've done-!"

"Who gives a shit what you've done! I'm sicking of waiting, you all ways fuck up, each TIME-!"

"Thats because you keep interfering with my work-!"

"No matter what you do he's still going to die, and your going to be wiped away from existence if you mess up two more times-!"

I can do it! just stay out of this!" The Samurai said.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer! I'm killing him now! he will be a better team member-!"

"No he wont-!"

"Never know unless we TRY" Deidara said. "Its time for you to die, Naruto Uzumaki" Deidara pulled out his clay.

"What?! why am I-?!"

"Die-!"

"Stop" the voice said. Deidara stopped and removed his clay from his hand. "He has changed the matrix, if he didn't, he wouldn't be here would he? and now nothings holding him back. he can be stronger than before, now that Hinata's dead. He can have more power, he can develop hatred. Its the strongest power their is-"

"Stop it Itachi!" Sasuke said. "I once was going down that path of hatred but no more! its a lie Naruto! revenge isn't power, it makes you weaker! and you would lose your heart to the devil-!"

"Enough Sasuke. Naruto, come now and join us, don;t end up like be-!"

"Itachi I said quit-!" Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke with a sword to his neck.

"If you interrupt me again, I will kill you" Itachi said. Itachi turned towards Naruto. "Now, come Naruto. Lets train for the Grand Cardinals, and the imperial army. It will not be an easy task. Now go get some rest, we'll start training soon. Oh and Sasuke, don't fuck with me" Itachi said. Itachi disappeared from their sight. Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"We have to get out of here! my brother is going to train you for his sake and for no one else's. Naruto Itachi is a bad man and you don't want to be around him. He manipulative and he will get you to turn some how!" Sasuke said.

"I'm not like you Sasuke! I'm not stupid and dull, I'm not that easily impressed by other people or manipulated like you so get off my back!" Naruto said.

"Fine! stay here, I don't care!" Sasuke said jumping out into the water of the ocean.

"Sasuke! I will watch Naruto for you!" the Samurai screamed off the ship.

"Let him die! he deserves every single bit of it!" Sasuke said swimming back to shore.

"Sasuke come back! Sasuke!!" the Samurai screamed. "Dammit..." He said turning around to Deidara.

"Hmm, you really did change some of it. It may not change the outcome but we'll have to wait and see" Deidara said.

"I'm changing it" the samurai said.

"Thats what you said nearly 8 times ago. How will I trust you now?" Deidara said.

"You can believe in me, I swear I will change TIME forever! I'll save Hinata, Ino, Lee, Sh-"

"Keep dreaming while you still exist. But thats has far as anything will ever go if we let you handle it again. Dream never reality" Deidara said.

"Dammit!" the samurai screamed in frustration. Naruto was walking around the ship and he found a locked door.

"Huh? whats inside here?" Naruto said trying to pick the lock with his needle. 'click', "got'cha!" Naruto said. Naruto opened the door and felt a warm breeze sway past him. The room was empty, "Huh? why lock the door if theres nothing in here?" Naruto said. Naruto turned around and saw a mass of red chakra. "Wha?!?!" Naruto screamed. The ships alarm set off, and several other colors of chakra left the room. The mass of red chakra charged towards Naruto. "uh?!" Naruto leaped out of the way and the chakra spread against the wall. "Pure chakra?! but its physical? it can't be chakra? can it?!" Naruto said, flipping out of the way of the red chakra. The ship started shifting left to right.

"Shit" Itachi said getting out of his seat and gliding down the hall. "Don't be what I think it is-!"

"Aahhhh!!" Naruto screamed as the chakra entered his body. "Whats happening to me?!" Naruto said. Naruto's face started burning. Three marks on each side of his face were being burnt into his face, "Aaahhh!! someone help me!" Naruto screamed through the agonizing pain. Naruto's nails started to extend into demon like claws and his eyes turned into crimson orbs. "Rrrrooooaaaaarrr!!!!" Naruto screamed, leaning over and getting on all fours Naruto grew a tail from his behind.

Itachi stopped at the end of the hall visible to Naruto's eye. "Shit..." Itachi said. Naruto charged towards Itachi, Itachi leaped out of the way of his attack. His chakra swiped in a different direction and hit Itachi from the air. "What?! he attacks in two different directions. Dammit" Itachi said flipping into the air and doing several hand signals. "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Itachi said. Delivering several kunai's and shurikens towards Naruto. Naruto blew his breathe at the incoming fire ball, just to only find out that they had hidden shurikens and kunais in them. "perfect" Itachi said, the weapons had wire attached to them. Itachi snatched his hands and fingers in different directions and the weapons flew around Naruto and tied him onto one of the poles. Itachi performed some more hand signals and stopped. "Fire style: dragon flame bomb ninpo!" Itachi shot a mass of fire down the wire towards Naruto. Naruto cut the wire and formed a technique in his right arm.

"Rasengan-!"

"Blue's Sphere!" Naruto was attack from the side blown away from the flaming attack in front of him. Naruto flew into the wall and hit his head. "Phew" the Samurai said. "Without me, you would've died-"

"You did not change the outcome of the battle. He would've lost regardless. Take him to his room. We have lots of explaining to do when he wakes up. Until then, I will be out looking for Kurenai. When he wakes, call upon me" Itachi said and disappeared.

"Dammit Naruto" the Samurai said. He picked up Naruto and brought him into his room. He layed him down and left the room. The samurai walked into the meeting room with everyone else. "Don't tell me he-?!"

"Yes he did. We finally had the power to stop it and now we have to go find them all over again. This will take longer than originally planned. If you weren't such a fuck up maybe I could've had my ritual in peace!" Hidan said.

"Dammit! the nine titans are gone, every single one of them" Deidara said.

"Not all of them. The Kyuubi is inside of Naruto" The samurai said. Everyone eyes opened in shock.

"Inside of that brat! why choose him?!"

"I don't know, we're going to have to wait until Naruto wakes to ask Kyuubi" the Samurai said.

"Damn, if you never fucked up, and now you fucked up again! just keep on eye on ye" Sasori said.

"The nine titans are spread on the planet once again, we must find them before our TIME is up. If we run out of TIME we will cease to exist" Kakazu said.

"I don't want to die!" Toby said.

"Dammit! Naruto, wake up soon" the samurai said.

* * *

Sasuke finally made it to shore. "Damn Naruto, he can die i don't give a crap! huh?" Sasuke said, seeing a young girl on the beach by herself. Sasuke walked over to her. "umm excuse me, but are you okay?" Sasuke asked her. She turned towards Sasuke.

"I...I remember" She said.

"Remember what-?"

"Kill them now!" Kiba shouted, the men pulled the guns up at Sasuke and the girl.

"Wait! she has nothing to do with this! leave her alone-!"

"Oh, but she does! she remembers, and we can't have that now can we. Temari!" Temari stood up.

"Leave now! before your hurt-!"

"I'm not leaving any woman here to defend herself, c'mon!" Sasuke jumped into the air and used phoenix flower jutsu.

"Dammit!" Kiba grabbed one of the soldiers and used his body as a shield. "Damn you-!" Sasuke and Temari were gone. "Goddammit!! after them! search every single nick and cranny of that damned forest! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, a big white dog came into the scene. "sniff'em out Akamaru and when you find a trail, report to me!" Akamaru jumped into the forest. they were searching the forest, but found nothing as of yet. Sasuke and Temari got out of the water at the other side of the beach.

"I think they won't find us here that quick. C'mon lets get moving so they wont find us" Sasuke said reaching his hand out for Temari.

"Why are you helping me?" Temari asked while being pulled up by Sasuke.

"Because the imperial army is up to no good and I want to find out what they're up to! so c'mon, we can do it together!" Sasuke said. Temari shook her head and ran with Sasuke.

* * *

"How long has it been since I've seen outside?" he asked.

"7 Years" she said.

"Its TIME for you to go now. Its been good knowing you, and having you as company. Thank you" the old lady said.

"Good bye Chio-chan" he said.

"Good bye Paine and Sakura, have a great journey" Chio-chan said. Paine and Sakura left the facility.

* * *

"What?! Hinata's dead?! this can't be... its not true, is it?" Neji asked.

"Neji its time for you to go now, okay? Go save Hinabi in stead. She's still alive unlike your other cousin" Hirashi said.

"I'll be back, and I'll kill who ever taken Hinata away from us. I swear" Neji said. "Good bye" Neji said leaving.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his bed feeling light headed. "What happened?" Naruto said. "Huh?!" Naruto saw the claws and the marks on his face in the mirror. What happened to me-?!"

"I happened, Naruto Uzumaki" Kyuubi said.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked staring in the mirror at the fox. "Who-?"

"I am Kyuubi" Kyuubi said standing inside the mirror.

* * *

**Okay I finally updated the story!!! I hope everyone enjoys and leaves reviews! Wow, thats a lot of things happening at once, isn't it? exciting right?! well alright until next time!**


	5. Episode V: Itachi's boat part II

**Okay! I'm updating the story! so.... on this episode I may get the jinchuuriki's names and beast mixed up, so IF any of you know their names or the order (number) they go in, please tell me. Unfortunately, I only know Gaara, Naruto and Yugito, IF thats the two tailed cat, I don't know. But yeah, just tell me in a review or pm.

* * *

**

**Episode V: Itachi's boat part II, The Forest Run part I, The Beginning Of The Journey part I and Snow Country part I.  
**

"What?! what did you do to my face- my body?!" Naruto stood in front of the mirror, touching the marks on his face.

"I did a little differences to your body, why do you ask?" Kyuubi said picking in his ear.

"Why do I ask'?! Its my damn body and-!" Naruto clenched his gut and fell onto the floor. "Whats happening to me?!" Naruto asked laying on the floor.

"Some differences in your abilities are being enhanced as we speak. It just has some side effects. Nothing to really worry about. Oh, I'm hungry, could you walk to the kitchen and get me a sandwich or something?" Kyuubi asked playing with his tails. Kyuubi was about 6' 2", human form, black long hair in a low pony-tail, and wearing Greece clothing. "Well what'cha waiting for? get me my food" Kyuubi said laying down.

Naruto got up, "Why the hell would I listen to a demon like you?! give me a good reason! you can't hurt me! I already read about you and the other nine titans, that once you take a host, you cannot hurt them or you'll be hurting yourself! and that your all evil!" Naruto said looking into the mirror.

"Oh, is that so? it was you humans who sealed us on this planet, I only wish that I could leave but I'm stuck inside of you. The six gods bound us to this planet, and they have destroyed our physical forms. Thats why we take upon host as you or others. We have no choice unless we want to still exist" Kyuubi said.

"What're you talking about, 'still exist'?" Naruto asked.

"Well-"

"Don't talk to him!" The samurai said moving the mirror out of Naruto's sight.

"What're you doing?! he was going to tell me something in portent!" Naruto said looking at the samurai.

"You can talk to him later, right now we have to go to the meeting room" the Samurai said grabbing Naruto with his left hand.

"No! I demand that you tell me now!" Naruto said snatching his arm back. He snatched his hand out of the samurai's, the gun wound in his arm started aching.

"Shit!" he said grabbing it.

"I'm sorry-"

"Good, lets go!" he grabbed Naruto with his right hand. He snatched Naruto into the room and closed the door behind them. "Okay, call upon Itachi, we're ready" the Samurai said.

* * *

"Your looking for Naruto?" Sasuke asked Temari while they ran through the forest.

"No, I'm looking for someone else. I don' think his name was Naruto. Its Paine" Temari said running beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the picture she handed him, "I'm positive thats Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said handing her back the picture. Before she grabbed it Sasuke snatched it back. "What is this?!" Sasuke said looking at the picture. "It has color?!" Sasuke stated.

"I got that from Konoha, in 1987" Temari said.

"Thats 105 years in the future!" Sasuke shouted. Akamaru jumps from the bushes and bit Sasuke's arm. "Ahh!!" Sasuke flipped the huge dog to the side. "Dragon flame bomb ninpo!" Sasuke said burning the huge dog. Kiba saw the huge flame burst from the other side of the forest.

"Akamaru!!" Kiba screamed heading towards the flame. Sasuke was flipping backwards from the dog. The trees caught the flame and started a forest fire.

"We have to get the fuck outta here!" Sasuke said grabbing her arm and running through the forest.

* * *

"Watch out!" Someone said on the side of the mountain. Paine dodged the incoming arrow, Sakura put both of her arms in the way and the arrow pierced through her arms and almost touched her face.

"Sakura!" Paine screamed getting up, and pulling the arrow out of her arm. "Are you okay?" Paine asked, Sakura started healing herself. He turned around and looked towards the direction the arrows came from. "Damn you!!" Paine ran towards the person in the bushes. Paine jumped into the air and did a hand sign, "Multi- Shadow clone jutsu!" they came flying from the sky, the person in the bushes jumped back and looked towards the sky and smiled.

"Lightning thunder!!" Timujin said blowing away most of the shadow clones. The clones fell down in front of him, sending several kicks and cutting them with the sword, there was only three left. "Hmph" He said smiling, he ran forward to the person and performed the same technique. "Lightning thunder!!" He said coming towards Paine.

"Uh!" Paine screamed jumping into the air, his two clones stayed on the ground. He performed several hand signals, "Wind style: cyclone jutsu!" He said allowing a blade of wind circulate around his wrist. His clones on the ground formed rasengan. He threw his cyclone into the rasengan and the rasengan had a ring of wind rotating around it. "Rasengan!" His clones said running towards Timujin. Timujin Jumped back.

'Damn! how am I supposed to block that! its even stronger than before!' Timujin thought. Paine jumped into the air and finally ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Rasengan!" Paine shouted.

"Lightning thunder!" Timujin said clashing the techniques together. Paine easily broke straight through Timujin's technique. Timujin jumped back, from more of the damage. He was standing at the edge of the cliff, he turned his head and looked down the cliff, there was a small river at the bottom. "We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki" Timujin said leaning back until he fell off the side of the cliff.

"Wait! who's Naruto?!" Paine said looking over the side of the cliff. But Timujin was too far gone for him to hear Paine's question. "Sakura... do you know of this, Naruto Uzumaki?" Paine asked walking back towards her.

"No, I don't know of Naruto Uzumaki. You must look a like or act a like for someone to mistake you for him. Most likely look a like" Sakura said.

"Well hell, they should ask for my name before assuming that I'm the guy" Paine said.

"Well if you look a like then they wouldn't have to ask for your name because they think your him" Sakura said.

"Well its frustrating" Paine said. "Lets get a move on" He said walking. Sakura and Paine had reached the border of the island, they used a mystical stone to warp to the nearest continent. Paine landed on Naruto's bed, while Sakura landed outside in front of Hinata's house. Paine looked at Naruto's safe. "What is this?" Paine said looking around Naruto's burnt house. He broke Naruto's safe and took out what Naruto had left in their. "Uh?" Paine said taking out Naruto's mother necklace, "Why do I remember this?" Paine said looking at the blue necklace. He put it in his bag, he looked back inside and saw a scroll. He pulled it out and opened it. "uh?!" Paine said looking at the scroll. "It looks weird" He said. Looking at it the images appeared and disappeared. "Hmph" He said putting it in his bag. He reached inside for anything else but nothing was there. Paine stood up and went outside.

Sakura walked inside of Hinata's house, walking around she saw a box in the court yard. "Uh?" Sakura said picking it up. She opened it and saw a picture of Hinata, huging a guy who's face was covered. At the bottom of the picture there was a ring. Sakura picked the ring up and smiled. "Looks like a marriage ring, look like they never made it" Sakura stopped smiling of the thought of them never being together. She shoved the ring into her bag, and stood and left. Paine was walking towards the Hokage tower. He hopped inside of the tower. He walked towards the walls. Dragging his hand a long the designs of the wall he touched a tiny bump.

"Whats this?" Paine said feeling the bump again. "Hmm?" Paine said pushing the buttom into the wall, the wall split in half and a stair way leading downstairs into the basement. Paine walked down the stairs into the hidden room and saw a book and a pentagon laying on a stone table. Beyond the table, lies a door and the shape of a hand lies upon it. Paine walked around the table and put his right hand into the symbol. The door unlocked, Paine opened the door and walked inside. But Nothing. "Odd, why have a lock on a door if there's nothing in their?" Paine said turning around. A huge mass of black chakra was floating in mid-air. "Cha-chakra?!" Paine said backing up.

"Boy, become one with me!" the mass of chakra flew towards Paine, Paine flipped out of the way of the chakra.

"Who-what are you?!" Paine asked unsheathing his blade.

"I am the tenth titan, the ten-tailed Wolf!" The wolf flew towards Paine again, Paine ran up the stairs into the tower and outside. He flipped and rolled out of the way of the chakra. The chakra turned towards Paine, "You should join me, I could give you more power than beyond belief. Join me, and let us become emporer of the world!" The chakra raced towards Paine stood their. "Smart choice, letting me join you!" The chakra said entering Paine's body. But he was rejected. "What?! how is this-?!"

"Your too late. I already have a demon inside of me. His name is Kyuubi!" Paine shouted and shot a huge amount of red chakra towards the ten-tailed wolf. The wolf quickly evaded it and flew away. "phew!" He said poping his back. Paine looked in the book, that was down stairs and he pulled up the pentagon. "What are these for?" Paine said looking at them. "Sakura!!" Paine screamed. Sakura got up and ran towards Paine.

"What happened?!" she said looking at the scene.

"I found these-"

"Paine" a man said walking up in a all black coat with red clouds on it.

"Your part of Akatsuki-"

"And I know who killed your mother and left you her head for your fifteenth birthday" He said walking towards Paine. "I know who took your mother away from you at the age of six. I know who killed her on that day of your birthday and returned her on your birthday 7 years later. Except, you only got her pretty smile" He said now standing in front of Paine. "Your mothers murderer is no other than Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi! they destroyed her because they thought that she abandoned him at the age of three. The truth was: that she had to leave him their, he couldn't control his power of the jinchuuriki, he tried to kill you when you two were in the same bed. You and Naruto Uzumaki are the same person!" He said throwing off his black hood. The man had pale skin and long black hair going to his waist. "My name is Orochimaru! I am your father! I've been searching for you, many years. And now I finally found my son-!"

"Shadow manipulation!" Shikamaru said taking control of Orochimaru. "Don't listen Naruto! he's lying-!"

"If I'm lying, then how do I know about the ten-tailed wolf and the Hokage secretly waiting to kill Paine in 24 years = two night falls because of the time skip-"

"Thats not true-!"

"Oh yes it is! Look!" Orochimaru said pulling a news paper out of his pocket and dropping it on the ground. Paine picked it up and read the paper. Paine saw a picture of his head on the floor and the murder case. Paine looked up at Orochimaru and looked back down at the paper, he saw the year 1906 July 19. Paine dropped the paper on to the ground.

"This isn't possible?" Paine said looking at Orochimaru. "How did you? did you come from the future?" Paine asked looking at the piece of paper.

* * *

Neji ran through the imperial city and made it to the train in time. Neji set down on the train leaning against the window, he noticed the train was moving too fast. "Huh?" Neji said sitting up. A woman started walking down towards Neji seat. She pulled up a scroll and did several hand signals.

"Its time to die" She said sending 50 weapons towards Neji. Neji jumped out of his seat and used his family's secret technique.

"Rotation!" Neji said spinning around and turning his chakra into a defensive ball. The weapons deflected off of his technique, he caught some of the weapons that was still in the air. "Take this!" Neji said throwing them back towards her. People started screaming and crying, She broke the seat and picked it up. She used the chair as a shield. The weapons it the chair blocking them the chair was now damaged and unusable. She threw down the chair and ran towards Neji.

"I loved you and you died on me, Neji Hyuuga!" She said jumping into the air.

"Byakugan!" Neji said getting in his stance, he spread his legs. "Eight trigram: 256 strike!" Neji said sending several blows to her body "2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 256!" Neji said blowing her body towards the front. "Who are you?" Neji said looking at her.

"My name is-" Her eye popped out of her head. Every body screamed, Neji looked down at her and blood came from her nose and mouth.

"What the hell?" Neji said.

"The train will now blow up. Thank you" the voice came from the speakers, Neji turned around to the explosives on her chest.

"Shit-!"

* * *

"Now arriving at Snow country" The voice said coming out of the speakers. Kakashi stood up.

"I'm finally here" Kakashi said walking off the ship. He walked into the Snow's capital city, Baja. Kakashi walked up into a bar, ordering a red wine a woman came and sat beside him.

"Hello Kakashi" She said putting a kunai to his throat.

"Who-?"

"You should keep your breathe while you still have it. You murderer!" She said.

"Oh yeah? your supposed to be threatening me? I'm so afraid" Kakashi said.

"You should be-!" Kakashi upper cut her. She fell back onto the floor, Kakashi stood up and unsheathed his blade.

"I am Kakashi Hatake and I'm not anyone's prisoner" Kakashi said.

* * *

**Okay I hope you like it!! I probably have some typos but that okay right? well the next episode is the quiz! you better be ready. **


	6. Episode VI: Itachi's boat part III

**Since no one likes my story, I'm going to suicide. I wanted more reviews and everything! but none of you reviewed on my story so... I'm going to stab myself until my bathtub is filled with my blood. And its all your fault! so if you leave me reviews maybe *cough, cough* just maybe, I can live. So please, for everyone who reads this, leave a review for little o'me. I'm going to continue Doctor Love, I think I can update it today, or the week after! I'll do my best, and you should leave me reviews, Or I'll kill myself!

* * *

**

**Okay! its time for the quiz! actually its not. I'm hosting the quiz at the end of the episode. If you guess everything right you'll get! absolutely nothing!! WOW, what a great prize! you should try your best!**

**Episode VI: Itachi's Boat part III, The Forest Run part II, The Beginning OF The Journey part II, Snow Country part I and Hinata's revenge part I.**

"I am Kakashi Hatake, I am nobody's slave" Kakashi said looking down at the woman. She quickly twirled and kicked Kakashi's blade out of his hand. She jumped back and stood beside the door.

"Your good Hatake, but not good enough! Ha-!"

"Who are you? what do you want with me? why did you try to attack me? who do you work for? and who am I?" Kakashi said looking at the woman.

"What?! you don't remember?! you killed my family and took everything away from me! I don't know why you killed them but you did. Then you looked for me! you couldn't find me though, and you killed my best friends brother and her husband! and you don't remember?! eh?! you don't?! well let me refresh your memory!" She shouted and ran towards Kakashi. "I hate you-!" She was stabbed through the chest. "a.......I.....I..." She looked up to the persons face.

"You were a good asset" the person said removing their blade.

"How could you-ah!" the blade was removed from her chest and she fell onto the floor.

"Poor thing, I almost feel sad for IT. But, your no use for US anymore. So simply to say: I'm taking out the trash! hahahaha!!" she started laughing.

"You betrayed me, but why?" she asked laying on the floor.

"Because, why work for someone you care about knowing that your not making any progress, then working for someone that you don't know and making progress. I would rather have a reason to exist then not have one" She said stomping on the woman's hand.

"Uuuhh!! I thought we had a history together. I thought our relationship meant more to you then having power. And you always had an existence, even though no one else noticed, I did. It doesn't matter what they think about you, but only the people who cares about you. So please, stop this-"

"You always try to hold me back! your just jealous because I'm better than you! you never wanted me to shine so you always told me that 'I wasn't ready', or 'just wait, your almost there'. Well no!! your jealous that I have a life and you don't! that I'm better than you and you don't want me to show it. Because your father always liked me better than you! thats why he stopped fucking you and started fucking me up my ass! oh, he said I was so tight and it felt so good, he said you were never this good, and he fucked my little butthole and vagina until they liked his big cock entering them every night! your jealous because no one wants you!" she screamed.

"Thats not true. I do want you to surpass me, but the way you are right now its not possible. You need to train and-"

"No! what I need to do is kill you!!" she screamed. She pulled her hands up into the air and pushed them down, holding her blade in her hand. She was two inches away from her head when she noticed Kakashi was gone. "Wha-?!" Kakashi hit her in the back of the head with his sheathe. He picked the woman up off the floor and ran through the front door. Kakashi ran to the woods and set the woman down.

"I'll be back, wait here" Kakashi said turning away. The woman quickly grabbed his hand.

"Why are you-"

"Times like this, you shouldn't ask questions" Kakashi said running back into the town. He ran to the pharmacy, he entered the pharmacy and ran to the desk. "I need some-"

"Everyone, put up your hands!" the two people said holding guns.

"Dammit..." Kakashi said. Kakashi turned around and walked over to the shelf, looking for some antibiotics and some bandages. The people saw Kakashi walking and one of the ran over to him and knocked into him.

"I said, freeze!" he said pointing the gun at Kakashi.

"Correction. You said 'put your hands up', I don't ever recall you saying that" Kakashi said. He hit Kakashi in the back of the head with his rifle, Kakashi looked back at him. "Hit me again, and I'll kill you" Kakashi said looking through the shelf for the medicine. The man behind him hit him again, Kakashi grabbed one of the bottles and smashed it into the man's head. The other guy pulled up his gun and shot through the shelves at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and dodged most of the bullets. He shot rapidly through the shelf of the pharmacy, he finally stopped when his clip was empty.

"Shit..." He said. He quickly took cover, Kakashi stood up and pulled his kunais from his back pouch.

"Your dead" Kakashi said throwing his kunais into the counter beside him.

"Hpmh! you missed!" He said reloading his gun.

"No I didn't" Kakashi said aiming at the chemicals on the shelf with a flaming kunai.

"Oh fuck me-" explosion blew his body into the shelves at the back of the store. Kakashi stopped the explosion by throwing special cooling kunais. He stood up and grabbed the still useful antibiotics. He rushed out of the store and around the corner. He ran into the forest where he left her and she wasn't there.

"What-?"

"Don't move" an Imperial soldier said walking from behind the tree with some more soldiers and the female. "So you must be the fugitive thats been helping her get into the countries. She's a Immigrant, and your an accomplice. Your both under arrest for committing 13 crimes and 1ST degree murder" he said.

"Wait, what murder?" Kakashi said. They guided Kakashi back to the bar and they saw the woman's body torn open. (The woman she was arguing with). We-I didn't do that. How could I do that when I was just blowing up a pharmacy-"

"You blew up the pharmacy?!" the soldier said.

"Shit!" Kakashi said pulling his sword out and slicing the soldiers arm. He turned around and...

* * *

"Your arm? is it going to be okay?" Temari said running in the forest with Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we'll make it-"

"Attack!" Kiba said. The Imperial soldiers shot the guns at them. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and stopped the bullets like before. Sasuke got rid of a lot of them but there was just too much.

"Dammit! theres too many of them!!" Sasuke said.

"Hold my hand" Temari said. Sasuke grabbed her hand, and they shot a rocket missle towards them. They disappeared right before the missle made impact. Sasuke and Temari appeared in the Imperial city. Sasuke grabbed and hugged Temari.

"You saved us!" Sasuke said.

"Yes, I did. But we must warn the Hokage of this mess. He needs to know about that Naruto didn't do it! he's going to kill Naruto in two night falls, when the moon reaches the middle of the sky!" Temari said.

"What?! why is he trying to kill Naruto?!" Sasuke asked.

"He thinks that Naruto killed Asuma! and his wife. Naruto didn't do it!" Temari said. "We have to get there before-"

"Do you have a passport?" A Soldier asked.

"Please, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have a passport" Sasuke said.

"What about your friend over there? does she have a passport?" He asked.

"I do" Temari said.

"Show me"

"With pleasure" Temari said showing him her passport. He grabbed her wrist.

"Its fake! the year says 1906! it's 1882! you dirty little liar!" he said slamming her onto the ground. Sasuke swung his blade to his neck.

"Touch her again and see what happens" Sasuke said holding the sword to his neck.

"Yes Sasuke" He said. She stood up and latched on to Sasuke's side.

"Thank you" She said to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed her and ran to the Hokage's main Tower. They reached the door and Sasuke showed them his card for entrance. Sasuke went through the doors with Temari and up the stairs, at the Hokage's door. Sasuke and Temari knocked on the door and then opened it. Sasuke wand Temari walked and bowed before the Hokage. Temari stood up and walked to the Hokage's desk. "Hokage. We have mistaken Naruto for someone else. It wasn't Uzumaki who slaughtered your son and his wife. We don't know who has done it but it wasn't him. So we can stop the-"

"Kill them. Don't leave any remains" the Hokage said. The Anbu hopped into the room with several weapons and threw them into their bodies.

"Why?!" Sasuke said falling on the floor.

"I thought you were?!" they removed the knives from their bodies and they fell on the floor.

"Stab them again for good measures" the Hokage said. They stabbed them one more time. An Anbu stood their looking at the Hokage. "You may leave" the Hokage said. "But not through that door, One Eyed Samurai!" The Hokage said. The other Anbu drew their weapons at the samurai. He smiled through the mask.

"Trying to kill me? well it wont work that way. Sasuke! Temari! get up!!" He said. Sasuke hopped up with Temari.

"But they-?!"

"Wrong old man. I switched the Anbu weapons right before we left with plastic ones, they have this cool action of squirting fake blood every where-"

"Kill them now!!" The Hokage said and stood up. The Anbu disappeared and re-appeared in front of them and threw their weapons. Sasuke pulled up his blade and blocked the in coming knives of samurai threw off the Anbu clothing and jumped back into his clothing.

"Tisk tisk old man. No need to kill your personal guest" He said jumping onto the ground. The Hokage pulled out a scroll and opened it.

"I summon: The Shinigami!" He said. The death God appeared in front of them.

"Why are you using a scroll to summon him?" The Samurai said.

"Destroy them from EXISTENCE" The Hokage said. The God picked up his scythe and swung it towards Sasuke.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said jumping

* * *

Pein cut the Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru said jumping back, in other words: losing his concentration on his jutsu, and Orochimaru broke free.

"He has precious information that I need, He's staying here" Pein said.

"Dammit Naruto-!"

"I'm not Naruto! I'm Pein. Now tell me. How am I and Naruto the same person?" Pein asked.

"Well-"

"Don't you dare spiel a word" a Woman said walking towards Ibiki dead body.

"Who are you?" Pein asked.

"Who are you, to ask for my name?" She said stopping at Ibiki's body.

"I'm someone you should respect and give your name to" Pein said pointing his sword at her.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine" She said.

"Fine, far enough. I am Pein, I do not know my last name or anything else about my history. All I know is that I'm at a higher status level than people like you" Pein said.

"You rat, do you know who your talking-"

"And I don't care. I don't know who or what you are, but I don't have time for this. I'm outta here. C'mon Sakura" Pein said walking away. The woman snapped the tooth pick in half.

"Oh, but you do have time!" She said. She dropped dust on the ground next to Ibiki. The dust leaped into his ear and Ibiki's body regenerated. He stood up and looked at the woman beside him.

"Thank you" He said popping his neck. She looked over at Pein.

"There's Naruto Uzumaki, there person who killed you and took your soul away. Destroy him now if you ever want to join US again" She said laughing. Ibiki picked up his blade and appeared beside Pein.

"Time to die Naruto!" Ibiki said slamming his blade into Pein's. Pein slid back and hid behind a rock.

'Crap! he nearly hit me, and he's way to strong. If I tried to block another one of those attacks then I'm dead. I need to think of something-'

"Too slow!" He said swinging his glaive.

"Dammit! I can't dodge it!" Pein said swinging his sword into the way. His sword didn't make contact with Ibiki's blade. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura holding Pein's wrist and blocking Ibiki's swing using Pein's sword.

"Leave him to me! he's much too strong for you!" Sakura said pushing him back.

"Eh? bitch has some back bone?" Ibiki said running towards her.

'I can do this! I can show Pein that I can fight too-!'

"Multi-explosion slash!" Ibiki said and he swung his glaive at Sakura. "Your dead!" Ibiki said making friction with Sakura's shield. Multiple explosions blew right in front of Sakura's face blowing her back through several trees. "Now your turn, Naruto-!"

"My! name! Is! Pein!!" Pein said performing hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said, two clones appeared and they formed rasengan. "I'll blow you to hell and back for calling me someone I don't even know!!" Pein said, "Rasengan!" his clones said running towards Ibiki. Ibiki threw his blade into rasengan and blew the clones back. He jumped into the air and grabbed Pein's arm.

"How did you-?!"

"Your pathetic!" Ibiki said. He threw Pein onto the ground and stomped into his back. "I thought you were actually a challenge- wait! you said you wasn't Naruto Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked.

"Does it matter?! they look a like, kill him!" the woman said.

"No, I'm not Naruto Uzumaki. I am Pein. I don't know my history or anything else, all I know is my name!" Pein said.

"Hmm.... Your coming with me" Ibiki said. He took his foot off of Pein and helped him up. "Your coming back to our base with me, you'll be treated with the best respect. I'm going to help you remember your past, while teaching you new techniques" Ibiki said.

"Who said I'll ever go back with you-!" Pein was hit in the stomach by Ibiki. Ibiki lifted him over his shoulder and left with the woman. They left Sakura on the ground in front Naruto's house. Ibiki hopped down the hill holding Pein and the woman was walking behind him.

"Why didn't you kill him like I said!" she said walking behind him.

"We can use his power for something greater. We can make him into a great warrior" Ibiki said.

"What're you talking about?! you beat him single handed, and you think he has skill?! ah! I could literally beat him with one hand tied behind my back!" She said walking behind Ibiki.

"Who cares what you can do. But soon, after he is trained, he will be able to beat both of us single handed" Ibiki said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to train him! you do it on your own time!" She said.

"Who said 'you'? your just a messenger" Ibiki said.

"I brought you back, Ogre" she said.

"I should ignore you, but your SUCH a bitch" Ibiki said walking through the woods of Konoha.

"Well I think your no-!"

"Shut up, I hear something" Ibiki said.

* * *

"Summon Itachi. Naruto is awake" The Samurai said.

"Itachi, Naruto's awake. Come back" Sasori said.

"Whats going to happen to me?" Naruto asked looking at the claws and everything else in the mirror.

"Don't sweat it. I enhanced all your abilities, why are you kicking about it?" Kyuubi asked.

"I don't want to be like this though" Naruto said.

"Don't sweat it my little furball. Everything is going to be alright, okay? just let me help you, and you help me. Okay?" Kyuubi said smiling in the glass. Naruto tried to touch his black hair but only ending up slamming his hand at the glass.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to him?" The samurai said, turning away the mirror. Naruto grabbed it and turned it back towards him.

"No! I want answers! and I'm going to get them one way or another!" Naruto said running out of the room.

"IT'S your problem samurai, not ours. Go get the boy" Sasori said.

"I'm on-"

"Wait" Kisame said.

"I have to get Naruto" the samurai said walking towards the door. He was interrupted by Kisame's sword.

"We have to talk" Kisame said.

"Naruto ran down the hall and back into his room. He closed and locked the door, he picked up the mirror and leaned it against the wall. Naruto sat on the floor and looked into it. "Why did you choose me?" Naruto asked.

"I chose you because your special to me and, your the only person who can withstand my power" Kyuubi said.

"And-oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto said handing Kyuubi a sandwich and some fries with a drink. "They left it for me earlier, you can have it" Naruto said. Kyuubi reached through the mirror and grabbed the food. Naruto jumped back and landed on his butt. "You-you-you just gr-gra-grabbed the food!" Naruto said.

"Well of course. You didn't expect me just to watch you eat am I? I need food to y'know" Kyuubi said.

"Well I didn't expect you to reach through the mirror and grab the food, a little warning!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anywho, I chose you because YOUR blood is the only blood on this planet that I can combine with. If I tried anyone else, they would die, from blood clogs, and any other natural causes. I saw you and I knew you were the one" Kyuubi said smiling. He bit into the sandwich. "This is pretty damn goo- someone's hear!" Kyuubi said stiffening his ears. Naruto turned around and stood up. He collided into someones chest.

"Who-?"

"Your a nice specimen" he said rubbing Naruto's chest.

"What-?"

"I'll deal with you some time later, but we have to get back to the meeting room-"

"I can't go back yet! I need some answers! so could you please not make me go?" Naruto asked the man.

"Were going, no objection-" He was tied up the next two minutes.

"Okay, whats your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kakazu. I am one of the Akatsuki members, I hate waiting and being held back" Kakazu said.

"Okay your Kakazu. Kakazu, I need you to tell me how did you get the nine titans onto this boat ever so easily. And what did you use to keep them in that room for so many days?" Naruto asked.

"We use special seals called 'Minus Duo'. They have the EXACT opposite power has the titans, except they are 101 negative energy, and the titans have 100 positive energy. It beats them by one, their like magnets, they can never touch each other, unless your super strong and smash them against each other. but theres no way that a magnet could touch another magnet by itself. This is sort of the same measurement. I can't tell you everything per-se but I can give you some of the details. So, if they EVER, I mean EVER, make contact with one another, the weaker point will be destroyed. Kaboom, that's the end. We was given these segments from these so called 'gods'. They gave them to us to capture the titans" Kakazu said. Naruto grabbed his chin.

"Why would they want the titans?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know about that yet. We are going to get there soon enough. PATIENCE, is the key. I say bullshit. Waiting for something doesn't make it better, it just makes you not want it any more. You lose interest in it and you throw it away the next week. I tell you useless" Kakazu said.

"Well, I need you to stay in this room with me until I get more answers. Can you, WAIT?" Naruto asked. Kakazu nodded. "Thank you. Now, why do the gods want to get rid of you?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"They're building power as we speak, they are asking for more sacrifices than usual. They have more blood in a week then they usually have in a year. The gods are jealous because we have bodies and they don't. 'They' wanted a body of their own, they wanted blood of their own as well" Kyuubi said.

"Well, why are they jealous of you? You don't have a body anymore" Naruto said.

"Wrong, I still have a body but I can't have one without a partner. Like so" Kyuubi said. He walked out of the mirror and stood in front of Naruto.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

"But, it drains me of my energy, and it takes a lot of it even putting out my hand takes some energy. But we also need a partner for another source of energy. We use your spiritual energy for our physical forms, and we use our energy to stay that way. We need you to start it and we can hold it" Kyuubi said.

"Oh....so the gods are jealous because of you can reproduce and have a life while they can only watch?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, we can interact with other people and things while they can only send messages. We are at the same status level except we can have physical forms" Kyuubi said.

"Why are they so jealous? they have believers! you have people that want to kill you! you should show them wrong! I want to stop violence! and their gods, shouldn't they want the same thing!" Naruto said.

"Umm, hello. Can you untie me-"

"Your dead!" a man said entering the room. "Thanks to you, we found the Akatsuki's ship. We want to thank you for all your hard work" He said.

"I didn't-!"

"Yes you did. Look in your shirts collar" He said.

Naruto looked in his collar and found a tracking device. "When did that get there?!" Naruto said.

"Its been their quite some time. We just needed to actually catch up to you" he said.

Naruto untied Kakazu, Kakazu used one of his techniques and blew away some of them.

"Nice try, but not good enough" He said raising his blade into the air. "You were a good spy while you lasted" He said thrusting his blade into....

* * *

Neji quickly used rotation to stop most of the blast from damaging him. He flew 68 miles away from the Imperial city. He flipped over and realized he wasn't familiar with this area. "What is this place?" Neji asked by a pond with six stones. "Where am I-?"

"Neji Hyuuga" Someone said behind him. "I've been waiting too long to kill you" he said running towards Neji. Neji used rotation and flipped back.

"Who are you and why do you want to kill me?!" Neji asked holding kunais.

"You killed my family, and everything I knew, because your looking for Naruto. Well guess what? your not going to kill them this TIME around!" he said running towards Neji. Neji took his blade and cut the air. Blades of chakra was created and was thrusted towards his enemy. He used quick side steps to dodge Neji's blades of chakra.

"I have to figure something-"

"Human boulder!"

* * *

Sasuke barely dodged the in coming blade and hit the floor. "C'mon! lets get out of here!" Sasuke said. Sasuke ran towards the door and jumped through it. Temari ran and jumped through the window, and the One Eyed samurai teleported out of the room and in front of the Hokage's tower.

"We made" He said to Sasuke who was just running outside the tower.

"We must go!" Temaru said, running into them. "The hokage isn't himself. Someone or something is controlling him and telling him to kill us! we must find the source and destroy it!" Temari said.

"Kill them now!" The third Hokage said. The Shinigami took his scythe and swung it at the Samurai's head. The Samurai ducked the attack and jumped back.

"I don't need to die right now, I need to find somebody and I can't die now if I die so, see you later" The Samurai said.

"Don't let them leave them alive!" the Shinigami pulled his scythe up, and swung his weapon at...

* * *

**Well! Time for the quiz!**

**Question number I: When was Naruto's parents murdered?**

**Question number II: How many Akatsuki members have I introduced?**

**Question number III: What was the first word the Samurai spoke to Naruto?**

**Question number IV: When was the year when Naruto died?**

**Question number V: How many stones are in front of the lake and what's their names?**

**Question number VI: How many people did Naruto kill?**

**Question number VII: What was the technique called that the samurai used?**

**Well thats all the questions! please do not cheat and go back to the previous pages. I a wait your next reviews, thats if I have any. *starts crying*. You guys are just making a fool of me! R&R!  
**


	7. Episode VII: Itachi's Boat Part IV

**Time to update! Its been what? 2-3 months since I updated? Well, I will try to make it as long as the last episode. Because the last one was around 4,789 words, hopefully I can get that much! now, I want you to give me your answers on the ninth episode. That way, you'll have time to remember, or cheat. Either way, I'll be waiting! Onto the Story!

* * *

**

**Episode 7: Itachi's Boat Part IV, Hokage's Grasp Part I, Snow Cape Part I, Confinement Training Part I, Shadow's Past and The Search Part I**

**The Search Part I**

"I'm leaving, I just wanted to say good bye. Thank you for being such a great friend to me. But I have to go on this journey, if I don't, I wont be able to forgive myself. Thank you and good bye" She said bowing in front of the boy.

"You can't leave! You'll die for someone you don't even know! I wont allow it!" He said getting in the way.

"I have to. And I do love him! if Claire never risked her life for me, I would have died. I have to tell him how I truly feel. Even if it cost me my own life, I'll feel accompliced" She said.

"Wait! if there is no way I can stop you, then I'll go with you" He said putting on his gear.

"What?! no! you can't go! I don't want you to get hurt-!"

"I'm the man in this relationship. I think I'm the one who is supposed to be saying that" He said putting on his kunai pouch.

"But your sick! You'll die!! Please just stay here a little longer! they'll bring you the medicine. They finally made a cure for it! just til munday. Here......this is where I'll be on munday. The Fire Leaf village" She said.

"And if your lying?" He said turning around.

"I don't want to hurt you, why would I give you false information? so please wait. Please?" She said.

He looked down at the floor. 'What should I do?! If I go now, I'll die within three-to-seven days without my medicine. And now they finally made a cure and its on its way here. But If I let her go alone, she'll be killed. Dammit!! I have no choice' he stopped thinking. "I'll stay here" He said lowering his head. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for you" She said leaving.

"Hinata....." He said reaching out to her.

She ran through the forest, knocking every branch and twig out of her way. Moving has fast as she could. The tears on her face were being wiped straight away by the wind. Hinata stopped and looked up, "Naruto... I'm almost there" She said running towards the sea.

* * *

**Shadow's Past.**

"Human Boulder!!" He threw his body towards Neji. Neji did a quick side step and dodged it. Neji ran up to the gigantic ball and did his technique.

"Eight-Tri-Gram 64 palm!" Neji Said. Neji started poking the ball, the man turned back into his human form and Neji continued the beating. "32 64 Palm!" Neji said blowing him back into the tree.

"Even after twenty years, I''m still not able to beat you, cough!!" He said closing his eyes.

"He's dead" Neji said. Neji was walking away but was stopped by the man on the ground. "huh?" Neji said.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you kill them. Please tell me before I die" He said.

"I don't know what your talking about. I haven't killed anyone's family. What do you speak of?" Neji said.

_Flashback.

* * *

_

"Son, get over here!! your gonna miss the spicey pork chips!" Chichi said.

"Alright mom!" Chouji said. Chouji came running over with his kyte and set it aside. He quickly washed his hand and readied them for some chips. He licked his lips and dug in. Everyone who was there loved spicey pork chips. Everyone had plates full of food and sat down and ate it. Chouza said see you in a little to his son and wife, he was going to the store to buy more chips. Several minutes later, Chouza came back and saw his son's head being blown open. His wife's eyes were as dull as grey compared to silver. He dropped the chips as he saw his entire family massacred. Tears flowed from his eyes down to his chin as he saw the man sitting down picking out of his wife body.

"You bastard!!" He screamed running towards him. The man with long brown hair turned around and used his technique.

"Eight-Tri-Gram 32 strikes!" He said. Pumbling Chouza's body until he couldn't move. He stood over him and slammed his foot on his head. "pathetic mass of lard" He said. Swaying his hair out of his face. Chouza stood up with all his might and ran towards him again. "You dare .......Neji Hyuuga's ......!!" He said slamming several fingers into his body. Busting holes straight through him with ease. "What a waste of time. Did you find it?" Neji said.

"No. Nothing here" He said getting up. "lets move!" He said running through the forest. Neji moved his left leg and before he moved his right one, Chouza grabbed his ankle.

"Why Neji?! What did we do, to deserve this?!?! You bas....tard..." He said letting go of his ankle. Neji kicked his hand away.

"Disgusting" His said leaping into the trees. Chouza was left there to die. But someone came and picked him up.

"Who are you-?"

"Sh..." He said walking. Chouza looked up at his ---- Hair.

_End OF Flashback

* * *

_

"When did I?!" Neji said.

"Your serious. You don't remember. That doesn't mean I'm not going to kil-!" Chouza puked out blood and fell unconscious.

"I need to get him to a pharmacy!" Neji said picking him up. Neji ran to the closet place their was. He ran inside holding the man. "I need medical attention, now!!" Neji said. The Doctors came as fast as lightning. Grabbing the man and setting him on a stretcher. They rushed him to the emergency room. Neji ran up to the door and the nurse said, "Please wait out here" and Neji sat down in the waiting hall.

* * *

**Hokage's Grasp Part I**

Swung it at Temari. "Temari!! get out of there!!" Sasuke said. Temari tried to run but she slipped on Mud.

"When did he?!?!" Temari said noticing the mud draining from the third Hokage's body.

"Too late!" He said swinging it. Temari closed her eyes. "yes, don't make it any harder than it is" The third said. Sasuke started running towards Temari.

"I wont let you die-!"

"What-?!"

Temari pulled out a traditional Japanese fan.

"You think that can help you?! foolish-!"

"Dance of the Wind!" She said. Hundreds upon hundreds blades of wind slammed towards the gigantic scythe. Slowing it down, Temari made her wait out.

"Dammit!!" The third said retrieving the scythe. "You think you can stop me?! I own this place! you can't run anywhere!" He said summoning a mud bath. The mud splashed over by Sasuke. Temari and the One Eyed Samurai leaped out of the attack. "Your done for!!" The Third said. The scythe swung at Sasuke.

"I'm dead!!!" Sasuke said being sliced.

"S-Sasuke!!" Temari said. Sasuke stood their, still in one piece. "What?! What happened?" Temari said.

The Third picked back up the scythe.

"Oh no you don't!" the Samurai said using water wall.

"What?! Impossible! No one can use that move! the only person who could perform that technique was the second Hokage!" The Third said. The Samurai grabbed both of them and left. The wall fell onto the ground. His anbu's appeared and bowed down in front of the Hokage.

"Should we follow them, your majesty?" The Anbu said.

"No. They wont get that far with 3 people alive" Hokage said. The Shinigami disappeared and the Hokage went back inside.

"Sasuke! are you okay?!?!" Temari said. Sasuke jumped on the branch right beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sasuke said. 'I wish I was for sure. what happened back their? I felt like I split in half, but I didn't. Damn! I need to figure out whats gonna happen next' Sasuke said leaping through the trees.

"Lets go to the Sound village. They're the ones who studies on the Shinigami. Maybe they could tell you whats going to happen" The Samurai said. "Strange, he summoned the Shinigami with a scroll. We have to go and fast. We don't know what it could do to your body" The Samurai said leaping ahead of them.

'Dammit! If I only dodged it! we wouldn't have to go off track. We need to stop the Third Hokage before he kills Naruto!!' Sasuke thought. Temari looked at Sasuke with a sad face.

* * *

**Itachi's Boat Part IV**

Swung his blade into the wood. Naruto flipped out of the way. "Wow, how did I move so fast?!" Naruto said.

"Heeyyaaa!!" He said swinging it again. Naruto rolled out of the way.

'Damn! he moves fast! I gotta think of a-!'

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said. 'What?! how am I moving without doing anything?!?!' Naruto thought. Naruto clones ran towards all the intruders and started fighting. "I gotta get outta here!!" Naruto said looking for an exit. Naruto looked towards the door. "Perfect!" Naruto said running towards it, but he was stopped dead in his tracks. 'What the hell-?!'

"I'll take over from here!!" Kyuubi said.

"What no-!" Naruto fell unconscious and Kyuubi ran over to the enemies.

"Take-!"

"Enough" Itachi said. Blowing his chakra force down towards them. Everyone looked up into Itachi's eyes. "Hmph, pathetic. Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said. putting the trance on his enemies minds. Itachi sliced them in half beofre any one of them knew that they were dead. "Naruto, come. And you to Kakazu" Itachi said. Naruto and Kakazu were walking out of the exit when they saw Itachi talking to someone. "Clean the mess I made in the medic room. Do it under six minutes and maybe you'll get dinner" Itachi said to a boy with silver hair.

"Yes, Itachi-Sensei!" He said running into the room. Itachi, Naruto and Kakazu walked into the huge room with everybody else.

"Are we ready?" Sasori said. Naruto regained consciousness of his body.

"What?" Naruto said holding his head.

"Naruto. Reason why your here is to defeat the One Eyed Samurai and to kill the Third Hokage. Do you understand?" Itachi said.

"What?! why?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Because, in several years, Pein kills Asuma, but, since you look so much alike and you share the same chakra, They thought you were him. No doubt. so, in two days at night, there will be a time skip. It will happen at 7:31, as the night of the new moon will happen. You will have to face the third and kill him before this happens, if not. You'll die in the hotel room years later. Konahomaru will find your head on the floor and the One Eyed Samurai will destroy the evidence of him even being their. We will take care of the Five Grand Cardinals as long as possible. They have made a pact. A pact to Kill the One Eyed Samurai and Naruto uzumaki! for you to be able to take on the weakest out of the Grand Cardinals. You need to be at least 20 X's stronger. So, were going into a special training method. The Forbidden Gate" Itachi said.

"Are you insane?! you said we wouldn't use-!"

"Silence. This is the only way. If Naruto doesn't under go this training. He'll die anyways" Itachi said.

"Die anyways?! I'm going to die if I train?!" Naruto asked.

"No, not if your good enough to survive and under go this training. You'll be in their for 6 months. We will start now" Itachi said. Walking over to the door to the training room.

"You said we had two nights. How am I supposed to train six months with only two days?!" Naruto said.

"Simple. The Fobidden Gate time moves slower, by tens of thousands. One Day there, is one second here. You'll have all the time in the world. Now go" Itachi said.

"Wait! what will I do for food or water or-!"

"You wont get hungry while your in there. Nor will you age. We await you again" Itachi said, pushing Naruto in there.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed. The doors shut behind him.

"He'll be back before the day is over" Itachi said.

"What about the Samurai who killed Naruto?! how are we supposed to stop him?!" Deidara said.

"We'll just have to wait and see, if Naruto can kill him are not" Itachi said.

"How do we stop them from receiving 'those' prophecies. If we don't, more people will die" Sasori said.

"How do we even find out were the pond of life his? let a lone, how are we going to get the nine titans back? They left and only god knows were they went! Itachi, we can't possibly just sit here and do nothing until Naruto walks out that door?" The Samurai said.

"Theres nothing we can do" Itachi said.

"Yes there is, Deidara, I need you to fly me back to the Imperial City, I'm going to go talk to Konahomaru. Sasori, I want you to send some of your puppets to the sand to deliver a message to Gaara, Yugito, Tsunade and Jiraiya about the conditions and the situation about the Titans, Naruto and Pein. Hidan, I need you as another bodyguard. Itachi, I wan't you and Jiraiya to meet in the sound village and find out the whereabouts of Orochimaru. Tobi, Kisame and Kakazu, Go get some reinforcements in the Sound, the Fire and the Mist. Were going to need some back up. Alright, everyone, out" the Samurai said leaving with Hidan and Deidara. Everyone left and head out for their mission.

* * *

**Snow cape Part I**

Kakashi said slamming his hand into the officers face. He ran outside to only be caught by thirty more police men. "Dammit!" Kakashi said. One hour later, they had Kakashi at the station.

"Why did you kill the woman? What? did you guys have a history? Did she dump you or...?" The detective asked.

"Look, I told you, she wasn't dead when I left! I'm sick of this, put me in the holding cell until you have more evidence then this right now. Because, talking to you lowers my I.Q" Kakashi said. Kakashi leaned back in the chair and stared at the wall. 'Damn! I need to get out of here!' Kakashi thought. "Shit!!!!!!" Kakashi screamed. The woman was laying in the pharmacy when the detective walked in.

"Excuse me-"

"I didn't do it. I was injured in the woods when you found me. Theres no possible way I would be able to go back and kill after she stabbed me through my chest. I was too weak to do anything whatsoever" She said laying down.

"Okay" the detective said walking out of the room.

"Damn he's annoying" She said getting out of the bed. She used one of her Ninja artes and teleport through the wall into Kakashi's cell.

"Huh?!" Kakashi said sitting up in his bed.

"Well c'mon. You help me I help you" She said using the technique again. Kakashi fell outside and he stood up. "Well your welcome. But the next time we meet. I'll have to kill you-!"

Kakashi picked her up in his arms. "You shouldn't walk. Nor talk, you need to save as much energy as possible, okay?" Kakashi said walking through the woods with her.

"Why are you helping me-?!"

"Whats your name? mines his Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you" he said.

She smiled, "Ch, stubborn bastard. Alright, My name his Anko. Nice to meet you" She said. Kakashi walked through the woods. The detective walked back to Kakashi's cell to find out he left and the Anko left as well.

* * *

**Confinement Training Part I**

An Anbu walked up out of the bushes. "Ibiki-Dono, I have a message from the Hokage. He summons you at once" the Anbu said.

"I see, we'll be there tomorrow. I have a special guest the Hokage might like. He's under going special training so it'll have to wait for tomorrow. See you til then" Ibiki said walking down the hill. Ibiki and the woman walked onto a alchemy circle. "Bankai!" Ibiki said. (A/N: It means Again). Ibiki warped into a facility with the lady and Pein. They walked through several corridors and they finally made it into the room. He sat Pein on the bed. 'That'll do for now' He thought leaving the room and locking the door. Ibiki turned towards the woman. "Go gather the rest of the Cardinals, I'll be in the meeting room" Ibiki said. The woman snapped her clipboard in half.

"Ibiki, this is completely prohibited!! Your not supposed to bring him back ALIVE!! his body is supposed to be in the ground or non-existence land! any where else except here!" She said. Ibiki kept walking. "Are you even listening?!?!" She shouted.

"Trying my best not to" He said turning around the corner. She threw her clipboard at the wall.

"Damned bastard" She said picking up her radio. "Cradinals, we have a special guest to speak of. Go to the meeting room" She said. Ibiki sat in the room waiting for the others to enter. only three came in.

"Damn, wheres-?!"

"Don't put your pannies in a bunch. I'm right here" The man said with a mask on.

"Damn bastard. Anyways, we have a special guest with us today, and hopefully forever." Ibiki said.

"And who might that be?" The Fourth Cardinal asked

"Pein Uzumaki" He said.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" The Second Cardinal asked.

"Yes he is but listen. If we can get him on our side we can easily take care of Naruto. Him and Naruto share the same power, but he's a more skilled fighter than Naruto. He could beat Naruto effortlessly. That way we can concentrate on our main mission" Ibiki said.

"And what might our main mission be?" The First Cardinal asked.

"We'll get to that later, now, your going to go do your assignments that you were given. Understood?" Ibiki said.

"Wait, I forgot my assignment" The Second Cardinal said.

"You know I hate repeating myself, Kankuro" Ibiki said.

"I know, but I love fucking with you" Kankuro said.

"Fine I'll tell you, Your supposed to be retreive your little brother so he can become one of the Jade's, and to kill Tsunade while your there. Understood?" Ibiki said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kankuro said.

"Alright you little shit! I'm gonna break you and barbie over there if you keep acting like this!" Ibiki said.

"Its a he not a she! and he ain't barbie! please, he's way cooler" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, well at least barbie had a car and friends" Ibiki said.

"Hey, fuck you!! he has lots of friends!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah I know, he has make believe one, make believe two and make believe three. Did you notice something about what I said? did you notice that all of your friends are fictional?!?!" Ibiki said.

"You seriously have problems if your hating on a doll! I mean c'mon!! what the hell can he do that you can't?!?! he's handy-capped for gods sake!!" Kankuro said.

"Thats not my fault!"

"Enough!! I think were all done listening about barbie being crippled and Ibiki haning no life. We should get to our mission" She said holding her clipboard.

"Alright everyone, including barbie and Ken. Go out and do your mission" He said. Kankuro flipped him off as he left, the First Cardinal disappeared from sight. The Third Cardinal got up and walked out of the room and the Fourth Cardinal stood up and looked at Ibiki.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked looking at Ibiki.

"I'm going to start training pein immediately for combat" Ibiki said.

The Fourth Cardinal was walking and he turned around. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do" He said walking out of the room.

"Hey fuck you to!!" Ibiki said. Ibiki left the room and walked back to the room with Pein. He opened the door and Pein was standing on his bed, holding his sword towards Ibiki.

"Where am I?! what did you do to me?! and why am I here?!?!" Pein said.

"I don't want to hurt you. We had a mis-understanding earlier. I'm Ibiki, one of the Five Grand Cardinals. Your Pein, correct? I need your help. Theres this boy, named Naruto Uzumaki. He's trying to destroy mankind and everything else on the planet. You look very similar. Thats why we had that fight earlier. Naruto is trying to help the one Eyed Samurai complete his goal: Wiping existence clean. He's trying to cleanse the galaxy of its sins. He's a psycho religious bastard who doesn't know what he's talking about. So are you going to help us stop them? or are you gonna follow your own path?" Ibiki said.

"Who's Naruto? why does Naruto wanna wipe existence clean as well? Is he doing because of the Samurai?" Pein said.

"I don't know why they want to do it but they are progressing much faster than we are. Thats why I need your help. Your the only person who can fight Naruto. Since you share the same power as Naruto, you should have the same techniques. I'm most impressed with your style of fighting. You would've beat me if you were stronger. And thats exactly what I'm going to do." Ibiki said.

"What?" Pein said.

"Make you stronger. Make you as strong as possible. So? are you gonna fight for existence or fight for some dream that you have that would no longer have a meaning after the universe is deleted" Ibiki said.

"I'll help you. I wanna make a difference. I want to have a reason to exist!!" He said.

"Perfect" Ibiki said. Ibiki walked towards the wall and opened a door. "This is a Forbidden Gate. You will be down there for six months. We have to get you ready within two days" Ibiki said.

"How am I supposed to train for six months in two days?" Pein said.

"Easy. The Forbidden Gate time moves tens of thousands of time slower then this time. A day in the Forbidden Gate is a second in this world. You will not age nor will you need food or water. You will go there and train. I will come back in six months okay?" Ibiki said.

"Okay" Pein said. Pein walked into the door. Ibiki walked in behind him. Ibiki closed the door.

"So lets do this!" Ibiki said.

* * *

**Th****e Search Part I**

She made it to the docks. She ran to the ship the was leaving to the Imperial city. She paid the man and got onto the ship. "Phew! I made it." She said leaning on the ship. A pale boy walked up to her.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Sai. Whats yours?" Sai asked leaning over and smiling.

"I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you" She said bowing.

"Umm, I need your help. My mother........She's been kidnapped" Sai said.

"What?1 Really?!?! how Can I help?!?!" Hinata said.

"I need your help fighting some bad guys. Their right outside of Imperial City I'll show you" Sai said. Several hours later, Hinata and Sai walked over to where they were. She saw a woman tied up and men were feeling on her. "Mo-Mother?!?!" Sai said. In disbelief that his mother would be in that situation. Sai charged ahead and ran straight into a trap. "Dammit!!" he screamed while crying.

'I have to do something fast!' Hinata thought. Hinata threw one of her kunais at the man who was rapeing his mother. The kunai pierced straight thru his head. She ran and jumped. She threw some explosives at the ground. Blowing up several of them. She ran over to the mother and untied her. "C'mon lets go" Hinata said. But she stood there. "I'm saving you lets-!"

A black substance wraped around her. "What?!" She said. Sai climbed out of the hole.

"Caught'cha" He said walking over to her.

"You tricked me!" Hinata said.

"It was easier than I expected" Sai said.

"But the woman-?!"

"She's not real" Sai said. Hinata turned her head towards the body. She looks like a real person. Not doubt about it.

"She is real-"

"No. She's the perfect puppet" Sasori said.

"What?! Why are you doing this?!" Hinata asked.

"Because we want to" Sai said. Punching Hinata in the face. She fell unconscious and Sai picked her up. "Lets get out of here" Sai said and leaped off.

* * *

**Well? how did you like it? was it good or whatever. Anywho, I'm glad that I finally updated and happy LATE new years. Leave a comment!**


	8. Episode VIII: The Future Part I

**Hello People. I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! I hope I can get this episode done before too long. Thanks for all your suport and everything. I HOPE that I'll get some reviews on this one. I'm having some more twist in the story, I hope they surprise you!! And I have one favor to ask anybody who reads this. Can anyone give me a good recipe for Blueberry Coffee Cake? I found a good one but I need lemon zest. Since no one ever goes to the store around here. I have to eat dirt. So I need a good recipe without lemon zest. Thanks for whoever tells me!**

**

* * *

**

**Episode VIII**

**Untold Part I, Hokage's Grasp Part II, The Future Part I, Behind The Looking Glass Part I, and Lil Bro Part I**

**Untold Part I Time: 8:56 Am**

Konahomaru was sitting on his couch. Watching tv, he got thirsty. He got off the couch, lifting his body from it, he popped his bone. Getting fully off the couch, he walked into the kitchen. Reaching into his refrigerator and he grabbed a pepsi. Konahomaru stood in the kitchen drinking his Pepsi. He finished his drink and threw it away. He walked back into his living room to find an unexpected guest. "Who- Who are you?!" Konahomaru said.

"What?! How could you forget someone who killed your parents?!" He said laughing.

"Why are you here?!?!" Konahomaru asked angrily.

"How rude. I came because its obvious that you wanted me to visit" The Samurai said.

"Like hell!! I don't want to see your ugly face!! You bastard! You killed my parents!!" Konahomaru said running towards the Samurai with a kunai. Sliced at the Samurai to only miss. The Samurai grabbed his wrist while he was swinging. He started twisting Konahomaru's arm.

"Drop it" He said. Konahomaru dropped it like a good boy. "How does it feel?" The Samurai said loosening his grip.

"What? How does what feel?" Konahomaru asked.

"How does it feel to be worthless again? Unable to do anything. Unable to help anyone or yourself. To be empty" He asked. Konahomaru started crying, he almost fell on his knees until the Samurai caught him. He was crying into the Samurai's arm.

'What the hell is he doing?!?! why did he catch me?!' Konahomaru thought. "Can I ask you something?" Konahomaru said.

"What is it?" He said.

"Why don't you just die?" Konahomaru asked.

"What?!" He said. Konahomaru pulled his hidden blade and stabbed the samurai. Konahomaru quickly pushed away from the samurai and fell on the floor in front of his kitchen. "You son of bitch! what did you do to me?!" He said falling on the floor.

"Poison" Konahomaru said.

"You little punk! I'm going to kill you for this!" He said crawling over to Konahomaru. Konahomaru got off the floor and ran into his kitchen. He opened his draw and pulled out a knife. Hoping it'll be enough protection from the samurai, he turned back toward his living to find out that the samurai was gone.

"Uh?" He said. Looking for the samurai. He walked into his living. He saw a trace of blood leading outside. He went outside and looked over the railing, the samurai wasn't over there. Konahomaru turned around and went back inside. He locked his door. "He's gone" Konahomaru said. Konahomaru sat around his house for another five minutes. He finally ran out of soda, so he went to buy some more. He was walking back from the store when he saw the reflecting light come out of the bushes. He looked in it to find the samurai. He picked up the samurai and carried him back to his house. He closed the door and dropped the samurai, walking into his kitchen and putting up his soda, he came back and tied the samurai up to his bed. he tied up the last rope around his left leg. He walked to the front of the bed staring at the samurai's armor. The samurai woke up and looked at Konahomaru.

"You little runt! what did you do to me?!" He said barely able to move.

"I told you, I poisoned you. ITs one of the strongest sleeping poison ever made" Konahomaru said with a smirk.

"I thought you would try to kill me, instead of putting me on your bed" He said smiling.

"Shut up you bastard! I wanted revenge for my parents for the longest. But I couldn't ever keep up with you, finally, my grandpa stopped me from following you. I hated it, how he let you get away with the murder of my parents. I was so angry, I wanted to kill my grandpa for what he did. But, that would only allow other countries to invade and take over after our Hokage died. So I waited for you to visit me, and you weren't lying, I did want you to visit, but not as a friend, as a dead body!" Konahomaru screamed.

"Help!! help!!!" The Samurai screamed.

"Its no use, the walls in my apartment are sound proof. No one will call the cops are anything" Konahomaru said.

"So, what did you wanna talk about before you kill me?" The Samurai said laying on the bed.

"What?!" Konahomaru said.

"You said you were going to kill me right? so do it. No need to chicken out on me now" The Samurai said.

"I can't actually kill anybody! I'm only 13!" Konahomaru said.

"Oh?! is that so? Even after I beat your parents to death, you still can't kill me? After I ruined your life, killed your precious mother. Hmm, I should have tried rapeing her" He said thinking about it.

"Shut up you bastard!" He said holding the knife to his neck.

"Thats it, cut me! make me bleed! because it would be so much better if you killed me, instead of me staying here!" He said.

"Oh...... really?" Konahomaru said.

"Of course. I would hate to stay tied to a bed" The samurai said.

"Well in that case. I'm not going to kill you" Konahomaru said.

"What?! why not?!?!" The Samurai said shaking the bed.

"Because, if killing you gives you pleasure. Then I'm not going to do it. I'm gonna keep you alive as long as possible. And while your here, you WONT be able to feed the gods anymore. Now that you can't feed them, they're not going to want you anymore!" Konahomaru said.

"Damn! your right! I have to get out of here!!!" The samurai said struggling.

"No use, your still intoxicated with the poison. And even after it wears off, you still wont be strong enough to tear the rope" Konahomaru said.

'Damn he's right. I have to figure out away to get out-'

"Tell me more about your job. Tell me who you work for, what organization are you with?" Konahomaru said.

"I told you everything before-"

"Bullshit!! I'll make you tell me no matter what it takes!!" He said.

"Oh? there's nothing you can do to-" Konahomaru took off his chest plate. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm removing your armor" Konahomaru said.

"No! stop it!"

"Are you going to tell me?!" Konahomaru said.

"Of course not!! now stop!!" The samurai shouted.

"Well fine then! I'll just take ALL of it off!" He said removing the samurai's armor. After successfully removing his armor, he left his helmit on. "Now, tell me before I remove your helmit. Who do you work for!" Konahomaru asked.

"I can't tell you!! so stop it now!!" He said.

"Fine, if you wont tell me then I'll just remove your helmet" Konahomaru said. Konahomaru removed the helmit from his head. Konahomaru dropped the helmet in shock, to the face that hid under the mask. "K-K-Kiba?!?!" Konahomaru said.

"Dammit!" Kiba said, turning his head to the side.

"You killed my parents?!?!?! why?! can you hear them?!?! uh?! can you hear them!?!?!" Konahomaru said.

"I had to. Its what they wanted" He said.

"You jerk! now, I can do whatever I want to you. And I can do what I've been waiting for" Konahomaru said.

"Wait what?! What have you been waiting for-?!"

Konahomaru kissed Kiba on the lips. Konahomaru moved back and looked at him. "I always loved you!! but you killed my parents?!?!?! why!? because of some damn fictional person?!?!?! There's no such thing as GOD. If their was, then my mother wouldn't be dead!!" Konahomaru said.

"Konahomaru-!"

"Shut up you bitch!" konahomaru said kissing him again. He pressed his lips into Kiba's and started crying. He continued to kiss Kiba, Konahomaru slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Kiba, in shock, he did nothing but let it happen. Konahomaru slid his tongue around Kiba's mouth. Tasting the sweet mouth of the person he loved, he slipped one of his hands into Kiba's pants. Grabbing onto his joint, Kiba gained consciousness again.

**Lemon Scene**

"Konahomaru. This isn't what you want. I know that you-!" Kiba stopped when Konahomaru took his member and started shifting his hand up and down. Konahomaru took off Kiba's pants and boxers to reveal his half hard member. Konahomaru removed his closing, standing their naked in front of Kiba. "Kona, you don't have have to do this" Kiba said. Konahomaru just ignored what he said and started sucking his member. Kiba moaned out loud has Kona bobbed his head up and down Kiba's shaft. Kiba couldn't stop moaning, has Kona kept sucking his hard cock. Kona finally stopped, looking at the erection in front of him, made him become even harder. kon had a hard throbbing penis and it needed attention. Kona turned to Kiba and put his Penis in front of Kiba's face. "Kona I-?!" Kona shoved his penis into Kiba's mouth. Kiba started to suck on it. liking the cock in his mouth, he sucked til Kona started falling forward. Kona started moaning from the bliss going through out his body. Kiba sucked and sucked on the cock in his mouth, tasting it. It tasted so good, as Kiba thought, he continued to suck it and lick around the tip. Kona was almost at his climax, but he pulled out. Kiba wanted it to stay, he moved his head forward and try to reach it, but Kona didn't let him. Kona got on the bed with Kiba, turning away from Kiba, Kona showed him what he wanted him to do. Kiba started licking Kona's butthole. Licking it and licking it. Shoving his tongue in a few times made Kona moan. Turning Kiba on even more. Kona leaned over and started on sucking Kiba's cock again. Kona could barely take being licked from the butthole, it turned him on so much, he can barely even suck anymore because of his little entrance. Kiba, licked and licked, he started sucking on it. He sucked on the little hole in front of him. He started lick it wild and every where. Kona moved his head off of Kiba's joint and he moved his butt away from Kiba's mouth. Kiba, disappointed, looked at Kona ith lustful eyes. Kona adjusted himself over Kiba's member. He slid down on top of it. Letting the head enter him, Kona gasped at the big cock filling his hole. He slid down even more to let the whole cock in. Not feeling much pain from the entrance, Kona slid up and down on the cock. Since he already stretched his hole from dildo's his fine with Kiba's big member. Kiba moaned as he slid up and down his penis. Kona continued fucking Kiba, going up and down, as fast as he could. He tightened his butthole to give himself more pleasure. Kiba felt the hole get smaller and came close to his climax. Kona started rubbing his finger around his tight hole his it was being fucked. Kiba came to his climax, cumming all inside Kona, Kona tried smashing down as hard as he could. He tried filling his hole to the max. But the cum started leaking out the side. He slid off of Kiba's joint and turned towards him.

He pulled a rope from the side of his bed, it turned Kiba over on his back. Kona got down and put his face into Kiba's butthole. He started eating him out. Loving ever single pit of tasting Kiba, he stuck his tongue inside of his butthole. Kiba, was moaning his head off, he was getting another erection. Kona kept sticking his tongue in and out, circling around the butthole with his tongue. juicing it up. He put his member back into Kiba's mouth, wanting it to go deeper. Kona pushed Kiba's head towards his member. Kiba, having his mouth stuffed loved every single second. Kona stopped, now that his member is glazed he went back to Kiba's butthole. Giving it another good go, Kiba Moaned as Kona licked him those last few times. Kona slipped inside of Kiba with his erection. Shoving his dick in quickly, Kona started pumping. Kona, humped and humped into Kiba's tight hole. Kona couldn't take it anymore. He came inside of Kiba. Kiba loved the feeling of cum in his ass. It was so hot and it was so good. Kona pulled out of Kiba and turned him back face up. he sat back on top of Kiba's member and started again. Kiba couldn't stop moaning. He felt so good. It was impossible to keep his dick from Cumming. Kona came again onto Kiba, and Kiba came into him. Kona fell on top of Kiba and layed there until he feel asleep. Kiba was not done. Kona left his member inside of him, Kiba humped into Kona's entrance, Kona moaned in his sleep as Kiba fucked him.

* * *

**Hokage's Grasp Part II. Time: 5:36 PM**

Sasuke, Temari and the One Eyed Samurai reached the sound village in the next day. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to the chief's house. I'll be back. Just go have fun are something, I wont be long" The samurai said. Sasuke looked towards Temari.

"Yes?" She asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth, but then he closed. Temari scratched her head, 'Whats up with Sasuke? Is there something wrong with him? Mentally? Or physically?' Temari thought. Sasuke started gritting his teeth together. "Huh? Sasuke?" Temari said staring at him.

"I'll meet you at the ramen shop in ten minutes. Please don't fo...follow me" Sasuke said struggling.

"Okay" She said walking away confused. Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"What the hell! whats with my body?!" Sasuke said. Sasuke's body moved towards the bathrooms. He walked in and looked into the mirror. "Whats going on?!?!"Sasuke said looking into the mirror.

"Well, thats because I'm taking over" Sasuke said inside the mirror.

"What?!?!?! How am I-?!"

"I'm going to take over your body, but to do that, I'll need to break your soul" He said.

"What?!?!" Sasuke said in disbelief. "This isn't possible! I can't kill myself!" Sasuke said.

"What are you babbling about? Who said I was YOU. I'm my own spirit and and yours is going to be crushed in just a second" He said. Sasuke clinched his chest.

"Whats happening to me?!?! I can't move!! Whats this incredible pain in my chest?!?!" Sasuke said falling on his knees.

"I'm crushing your soul as we speak. Or as I speak! Hahahahahahahaha!!" He laughed.

"Why are you doing this?!?!? I havent done anything to you! why kill me!!" Sasuke said holding his chest.

"I want to live again. I want to come back to this world. I was killed before I even got to tell Kurenai that I loved her" He said.

"Asuma?!?!" Sasuke said.

"Bingo. I've been waiting to come back. Its been like hell on this side. Always looking for a way out before THEY get you" Asuma said.

"What are you talking about?!?! Who's 'they'?!?!" Sasuke asked.

"THEM, they come for us. Us spirits. They call us The Wondering Spirits Of The Past. Were the spirits who lost their way to heaven or hell. So, when were left alone, lost, THEY come and wype us out! Like we shouldn't be here. They act like we're toys! But we're not! THEY tried to get me but luckily, you were exposed" He said smiling.

"What do you mean by 'exposed'?" Sasuke asked.

"Its when a spirit is being interrupted or broken. Interrupted is when a spirit is doing its natural thing. Being inside of a host. You, a spirit as a vessel. Your vessel, which is your body is working properly, since the Hokage tried sucking your soul out of your body, I was able to get in. He opened a door no spirit could. When a spirit is being pulled out of a body, the other spirits around have a chance to get in. Most spirits are declined by the spirit thats naturally in the body. But like I said, the Hokage had a grip of your spirit at the point. So I was able to enter your body" Asuma said.

"Why would the third do anything like, try to rip out my soul?!" The Raven haired boy asked.

"He was trying to bring me back to life. He just had to find the perfect body" Asuma said.

"So, thats why the third was after Naruto. He wanted to use his body- Cough!" Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Exactly. Naruto had just the right body, and he has the right body to except the Nine Tailed Fox" Asuma said.

"So? What about my body? Why are you in it?!" Sasuke said.

"It was the closet body I could jump in. And if I didn't, THEY would have caught me. Your lucky to have me in your body. I'll take good care of it" Asuma said.

"No! Fuck you, and get out of my body!!!!"Sasuke screamed. The grip Asuma had around Sasuke's soul lossened as Sasuke struggled to keep his body. Sasuke crawled out of the bathroom towards the ramen shop. He crawled until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Maybe you should focus on me instead of crawling you worm!" He said smashing Sasuke's soul.

"Ahh!!!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke continued to crawl, He finally got sight of the shop. He stopped and rolled over. "Damn you!! get out of me!!" Sasuke said. But to no avail, Sasuke was being strangled by Asuma again.

"Your not skilled in spirit type jutsu nor are skilled in controlling of your spirit" Asuma said punching Sasuke's spirit. Sasuke tried to get up but he couldn't move anymore, he was too injured. Sasuke turned his head toward the ramen shop, seeing Temari sitting down, he tried screaming, but no voice came out. "I told you, I'm going to take over. I will rule this body of yours" Asuma said. Sasuke looked back over there, he saw the samurai and Temari talking. He couldn't move, he was stuck laying there. Sasuke gathered up all the strength he had. He stopped fighting Asuma and he gathered it all into a scream.

"Temari!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed on the ground. Temari and the samurai turned to Sasuke. They quickly rushed to his aid. Sasuke eyes closed. Temari and the samurai took him to the chief's house. They had two medical nins healing Sasuke.

"Whats wrong with him?" The samurai asked.

Temari looked up at the chief, "How is he?" Temari asked concerned.

"He has been entered" The Chief said.

"Entered?" Temari asked.

"Yes, entered. Some other spirit has entered his body while the third tried to rip his spirit out. We don't know who the spirit is but their trying to get rid of Sasuke. We need a soul specialist in here. Without one, Sasuke's going to die" He said.

"No! He can't!! He has to help me on my journey like he said he would!!" Temari said.

"Theres nothing we can do. If you truly want to save him, you must get the greatest spirit specialist. Her name is Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka. She is currently moving towards the west with her father and mother after Konaha burned down" The Chief said.

"What?! But the west is water! Did they cross to the mist?!" Temari asked.

"I don't know, but I heard that they were moving to the west" He said. Temari and the samurai walked outside.

"What're we gonna do? If we stay here Sasuke will die. But if we leave, we probably wont be able to get to Naruto fast enough!" Temari said.

"I say we save his life. He can be a really big help on this journey" The samurai said. "Naruto can wait".

"Your right!! We need to save Sasuke immediately!" Temari said. They ran towards the west. In search for Ino and her family, they ran into a girl with middle length pink hair in Konaha. "Excuse me miss, but-"

"Who are you? Who am I?" the pink haired girl asked.

"What're you talkin about? Don't you know who you are?" Temari asked.

"No. I can't remember a thing except a man with blond hair" She said.

"Oh...." Temari turned around. "Now what are we going to do about Ino! Do we just keep heading east to the dock?" Temari said.

"Ino........Ino!! I remember Ino! Is that my name? No! She's my bestfriend/rival" The girl said.

"Well, what're we going to do?" Temari said.

"Well, we could just keep heading to the east and on to the mist. Its the only lead we have" The samurai said.

"Okay, lets go" Temari said.

"Wait! May I go with you? I need to talk to Ino, I need to know who I am. Please, let me go with you" She said.

Temari looked at the samurai. "Can she? I don't mind. You?" The blond asked. The samurai scratched his head.

"I guess so, but I don't really-?"

"Great come on!" Temari said. "Hello, my name is Temari. Nice to meet you" Temari said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm......yeah" She said.

"Well, theres no need to stay here. Lets get a move on" The samurai said. They kept moving east until they reached a small village on a mountain. It was scorched to the ground. There was barely anything left standing. "What happened?" The samurai said. Temari ran up to the girl that was laying on the ground next to a man.

"Oh no! They're......" Temari said standing up.

"I see. So they're dead" The samurai said.

"Thats...! Thats Ino's parents!!" The girl with pink hair said.

"What?! No it can't be?!?! But if their dead then where's Ino?!?!" Temari said.

"We have to look for her and fast!!" The samurai said. They searched and searched but to no avail. Ino's body wasn't there.

"She's not here....." Temari said.

"We have to find her. If we don't, Sasuke will die" The samurai said

"How can you act so calm?!?! How friend is dying and your just acting like it never happened!" She said.

"Panicking Does not help the situation at all. So why would I panic?" He said.

"Because he might die! Thats why you panic! When people usually have emotions, when their friends are badly hurt and they're trying to save him and they don't get any where for several hours. They intend to worry about their friend more!" Temari said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't panic. Just because you stay calm it doesn't mean you don't have emotions. It just means that I can handle the situation better" He said.

"Arguing wont help us find Ino. Please stop and lets go looking for her" She said. Temari, The samurai and the girl left towards the dock, in search for Ino.

* * *

**Behind The Looking Glass Part I Time: 7:15 PM**

Pein was released from the other realm. As Ibiki welcomed him back, Ibiki also told him to rest. Later on at Night, Kyuubi woke Pein up from his sleep. "Pein.....Pein!!" He said in a whisper. Pein woke up finally after thirty minutes of Kyuubi trying to wake him up. "Jeez, your the hardest person to wake up in the world. There could be an earthquake and you could sleep through the whole thing" Kyuubi said.

"Not true" Pein said rubbing his eyes. Pein sat up in bed and looked through the mirror. "What do you need?" Pein said. 'What? why did I decide to look at the mirror? Have I done this before?' Pein asked himself.

"Well, you see...." Kyuubi gave Pein the same description he gave Naruto about the gods and how they want the titans to dissappear. "So, do you understand?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, I think so. But, I thougt Gods were supposed to be good! Why are they trying to get rid of you?! I know they want a body and all, but thats no reason to kill someone else over. Thats like killing someone because your handicapped!" Pein said.

"I know. Their very unreasonable" Kyuubi said.

"But their Gods, they can make a body. If their really that jealous, they should just do that" Pein said.

"Well, its not simple. Because if the gods walked the earth, then who would be watching the devil? Or who would be watching over the people that have prayed to them? No one. And if they all walked the earth, most likely, they'll get jealous of each other and destroy the world in their battle" Kyuubi said.

"Hmm.....Why don't they just give it a rest then? Because, if your going to get jealous about it, and you can't do anything about it, then just let it go. Theres no reason to cry over spielled milk" Pein said.

"Exactly. But, They want us to be annihilated because we can do everything they wanted. And if another god should walk the earth before another, they would just have a war in progatory" Kyuubi said.

"But, what really happens?" Pein said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyuubi asked.

"About tomorrow. Whats going to happen to me? Or the day after?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, I seriously can't tell you. We'll just have to find out know won't we?" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"But what if I die fighting someone. Or, I fall and stab myself through the eye with a bowling ball!" Pein said.

"I think you'll do fine about fighting, but about the bowling ball.....I don't think I can help you on that one" Kyuubi said.

"Damn. That Naruto is the one who got me into this! If people didn't mistake me for him, I would already be at my destination" Pein said.

"And where would that be?" Kyuubi asked.

"Twillight village. its in the sound country" Pein said.

"Hmm...! Is that where they work on 'The Other Worldy Gate'?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes it is" Pein said.

"And what would you be doing there?" The orange fox asked.

"Me and Saku-! Sakura!! We have to find her!" Pein said hopping out of bed.

"We can't leave, we have to be someone in a few minutes. Thats why Ibiki said he'll be right back" Kyuubi said.

"But I have to! Sakura she might be dead! Or-?! I don't want to think about it! I just have to save her!" Pein said breaking the door. "Wow, he did make me stronger" Pein said. Pein ran down the hall fast as ever. He went two to three times faster than before. It was amazing. He made it to the front within a matter of seconds. Ibiki walked into Pein's room to see that he already left.

"Pein!!" Ibiki said. Running down the hall. He made it to the front door, but not to Pein. Pein was already gone. Ibiki told everyone their to search for Pein immediately. "I don't care what you do, just find him!!" Ibiki said.

"But sir, we have more important-!"

"There's nothing more important than Pein right now" Ibiki said.

"But no! We still have our assignment" She said holding her clipboard.

"Shut up!! I didn't spend a week dead just for what all I've done to go to waste!" Ibiki said. Ibiki jumped and leaped through the forest. 'Damn! where are you Pein?!?!' Ibiki thought.

"You can't leave! its the night of the time skip! Wait Ibiki!" She said. Ibiki ignored her and jumped away. "Dammit you big oaf!" She said. She snapped her clipboard in half.

Pein hopped through the forest back to Konoha. He looked through Konoha. Sakura was gone. No where to be found. "Sakura!!!!!" Pein screamed. "Damn.....How could I lose you......I promised you that I would never leave you. You were right. I'm a liar" Pein said. A strange glowing light appeared in front of Pein, "I can remember the first time we met, until now........................" Pein said.

**FlashBack**

_Sakura was being beat in a corner by several other kids. They were beating her because she was different. Her parents were from the OUTSIDE, no one ever comes or leaves the facility. But Sakura was excepted in with her parents. The only reason they were execpted because she was Tsunade's daughter. Kids didn't like the special treatment she got, so they beat her up every day. She didn't tell her mother or father. She let it happen every day for two months._

_"Please stop!" Sakura said crying. She was 6 years old. "What did I do?!" She asked._

_"You little bitch! why do they treat you so special?! your just as low as us! Why do you get the good food!!" The man said slapping Sakura around. The kids were standing behind him cheering him on to beat her. Sakura laid on the floor crying, with bruises from head to toe. Sakura tried moving, but she was stopped down to the floor._

_"Someone....help" Sakura said. The man picked her up by the hair and slapped her around again._

_"You little bitch!!! How does it feel to taste good food huh?!?! Tell me!!" He said. Sakura didn't say a thing. The man got even more frustrated and slammed Sakura to the floor. "Fine if you wont tell me, I'll just taste it myself!" He said putting his tongue in Sakura's mouth. Sakura started pushing him away_ _but he was 32 years old. She was no match to his strength. He put his tongue back down her throat. Sakura cried and screamed, but no one came. He Slid down his pants, revealing his penis to the 6 year old girl. he spread her legs and ripped her pannies._

_"No stop it!!!" She said closing her legs. The man simply slapped her in the face. She loosened her guard. He spread her legs again and put his penis in line with her vagina. He slid- He was punched by someone. He flew to the wall and looked up to who hit him._

_"Who are you?!" The man said._

_"I'm your worst nightmare!" He said running over to the man. He started punching the man in the face. "Picking on little girls and trying to take their virginity? you're sick!!!" He said. He beat the man until he lost seven teeth. The kids ran and jumped on the blond hair man's back. "What're you doing?! Help me stop this man from raping this girl!" The blond haired man said._

_"No! she needs to be killed for being treated better than everyone else! She has no reason to be a higher priority than us and other people. She just is. Because of her, my mother and father was killed in the last raid!! I was two when it happened! I was left alone, until this man found me and put me to use. I liked being filled by him, letting him touch me and enter me felt so good. All I wanted was to be loved!" The boy said. He pulled out a knife, "I wont let you kill the only person that loved me!" He said. The blond man shook the boy off before he got to attack. The other kid stabbed him in the back with a razor blade._

_"Ahh!! You little bitch!!" The blond haired man said. he took the knife out of his back and cut the little boy's stomach open. He turned towards the other kids. "Anyone else?!?!?!" He said. All the other little kids cried and ran. The man got up and ranaway with the kids. The blond haired man turned towards Sakura, "Are you alright?" He asked reaching towards Sakura. Sakura grabbed his hand._

_"Why did you help me? I thought everyone hated me because I was treated better" Sakura said wipping away her tears._

_"Nah, only idiots would hate you" the blond haired man said. "Are you alright silly?" He said cleaning her face with a cloth._

_"I'm fine. But I don't think I'll be able to walk home with those people after me" She started crying again._

_"Ah...... I huess I'll walk you home" He said scratching his head._

_"Really?!?! That would be super!" She said with a smile. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the ally way. She pulled him through the city/ People were staring hard at them, know that she has a man with her, how are they supposed to be her up? Sakura was skipping through the city holding his hand with with almost everyone staring. He started to get nervous. He looked down at Sakura._

_"Hey.....Do they always stare like this??" He asked leaning over into her ear._

_"Yep. Ever since I was four" Sakura said._

_'How could they do this to such a young girl?? She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was walk inside and they hated her. Like its a crime to be born, to breathe, to love and to feel effection towards other people. Its just sick, seeing people toture a little girl and beat her. Hell, if I wasnt there, should would have been dead! Those sick bastards. Know that I'm here, they're not even going to show their faces?! Fucking grunts! I'll kill!!' He thought, making himself angrier. 'She's just a little girl, what harm could she do? It wasn't her fault about the raid, sure she stole their jewel, but she was two! What do you expect of a two year old? She stole another facilities stone, which is one of the biggest crimes you can do, butthe stones grow right outside the village. They walked by and she picked it up, because she thought that they were probably pretty. But you don't have a year long war over a damn jewel. It was one literally out of a million. Whats to fuss over? And, this little girl, the same one who had hundreds killed is walking in front of me. Breathing in front of me, smiling in front of me, even after her grandpa and her grandma were killed when she was five. They forced her to eat their parts inside of stew. That would normally screw anybody uo, eating the people you love, and then, after the year long war, they beat her because of what happened. Its not her fault. Its-'_

_"Hey mister, we're at my house" Sakura said._

_"Uh....... So this is your house? Are you sure" He said tickling her._

_"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!" Sakura said laughing._

_"Alright, I'll see you later" The blond haired man said walking away._

_"Wait!" Sakura said running towards him. She grabbed on to his pants leg. He turned to face her._

_"What?" He asked looking down at her._

_"Don't you wanna stay for dinner?!" She asked, swirling her pink hair in her fingers._

_"I'm sorry I can't" He said patting her on her head._

_"W-why not?!?!" She asked poutting._

_"Because, it'll look akward with a little girl and a grown man walking into a house together" He said._

_"But, they don't know who you are! and besides! They think you'll probably try to beat me to death like everyone else so they'll be okay with it!! So please come inside and have dinner with me mister!!! I don't want you to go back under the bridge!!" She said._

_"I don't live under a bridge!! What kind of bumb do you take me for?!?!" He said._

_"I already know you leave under a bridge. Ebery time my parents drive me to school, I see you sleeping under there. I'm sure my parents will let you stay after you saved me!" She said dragging him back to the door._

_"I-......" He tried to say. Sakura pulled him up to the door and opened it. She ran up to the shoe rack and put her shoes in there._

_"Here, you can put your shoes in here" She said hopping down the hall._

_He was taking off his shoes when he noticed Sakura was gone. "Great....I don't know my way around" He said looking at the walls. Sakura ran into the kitchen with her parents, her mom was cooking and her dad was helping the mom. Sakura opened her mouth to tell her parents about the events that went for two months and about the guest, but she was interrupted. "Sakura?!?!" He said walking around the house. Her mom stopped cooking and turned around._

_"Sakura get down!! Mommy and Daddy will protect you!" She said standing in front of Sakura with a knife._

_"Who the hells there?!?!" Sakura's father said. The man with blond hair came into sight. Her father tightened his grip around the knife he held._

_"Look, she invited me in and-!"_

_"Liar!!" He said. "Get out!! Get out now!! We don't need anymore trubble!!" Sakura's father said._

_"No daddy I did invite him in! He saved me from those people from beating me up every day!! Like you thought, I was being beat. And this man finally saved me! So please daddy! Stop it!" Sakura said._

_"You told her to say that didn't you?!?!" He said. But the man with blond hair just stood there, not answering his question. "I knew it-!"_

_"No he didn't! He helped me look!" Sakura said showing her parents the bruises on her body. Her mother gasped. She nelt down to Sakura's level and looked her in the eye._

_"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked looking at Sakura._

_"If I did tell you, then you wouldn't let me go back to school! And I have a friend there" Sakura said._

_"But we can't let you stay in school if they keep doing this to you" She said._

_"But mom!-!"_

_"No buts! I'm taking you out of school if those kids do this to you, and show me who did. I'll beat their butts for you-!"_

_"Not only children, but adults as well" He said._

_"How would you-?"_

_"I helped her today. Look I see that I'm not wanted, so I'll go. Bye" He said._

_Sakura ran and grabbed his leg, "Please mommy let him stay! Please!" Sakura said. Her parents looked at each other. They told Sakura to wait in the other room, They had a discution about wether he could stay are not. They finally walked out of the room into where Sakura was._

_"Okay, he can stay. You may come back in!" She said. But he didn't come through the door. "Honey, did you tell him to wait on the front pourch?" Sakura's mother Said._

_"I did. We said, come back in!!" Her father said. But nothing. Sakura's father and mother walked to the front door and opened it. They saw him laying on the ground beat and bleeding. They quickly picked him up and brought him inside. They laid him on a bed down the hall. Tsunade, Sakura's mother, used her ninjutsu artes to heal him._

_"I got him, just make sure the food doesn't burn!" She said with a smirk. Sakura walked up crying._

_"Is he going to end up like grandpa and grandma?!?!" She asked crying._

_"No, he's not" Tsunade said. She used her arte for twenty minutes straight, he finally woke up. He had bandages around his torso._

_"What....? I was killed wasn't I?" He asked rubbing his head._

_"No, I saved you" Tsunade said._

_"What, I thought-?"_

_"Its fine. We let you stay here" Tsunade said._

_"Don't you mean eat for tonight?" He said sitting up._

_"No, stay here on one condition" Tsunade said._

_"But, you barely know me" He said._

_"Your right, but anyone who saves my daughter from being raped and beat can stay with me. Don't you agree?" Tsunade said. "And, my daughter told me about how you live under a bridge and she saw you sleep under there every day she went to school. I don't want a man who saved my daughter living under a bridge. He needs to be treated probably" Tusnade said._

_"I-?"_

_"You don't have to say anything. Just come to the kitchen when you get hungry. Its just down the hall, make a left and you'll see it. And if you get lost, just scream" She said smiling. She left the room. He sat there on the bed, he remembered the wounds and looked at his chest and stomach._

_"There gone?!" He said. 'She is good' He thought about Tsunade and her healing arts. He got up and looked for his shirt, but he couldn't find it. "Damn, where did she put it?" he said to himself looking for a shirt. Sakura skipped into the room._

_"Hey, aren't you coming to the kitchen?" Sakura asked._

_"Yeah I would but, I can't find my shirt" He said looking around._

_"My mom threw it away" She said._

_"Why?!?!" He asked._

_"Because, it was all bloody and stuff. She went out and bought you more clothing" Sakura said. "Its right over here" Sakura said showing him a wardrobe._

_"WOW, I've never seen this much clothes in a while" He said amazed._

_"All of these are yours" She said rocking back in forth._

_"Your not serious?!?!" He said grabbing the neat clothes. He put them on. He and Sakura walked down the hall into the kitchen. He walked up to a chair and sat down. Sakura sat down on the other side of the table. He looked down at the food. She made pizza, Sakura's favorite. Pizza. "Thank you!" He said leaning over the table._

_"Your welcome. Now, I know you didn't eat well living under the bridge, but now I want you to eat the best food that I can give you" Tusnade said._

_"Wow, this looks delicious" He said._

_"You sound like you never had pizza before" Tsunade said._

_"I havent" He said taking a bite. Tsunade, her husband and Sakura was shocked. How can you never taste pizza?! Its a crime if you havent tasted pizza and your over ten._

_"Wow, how long have you been homeless?" She asked eating the pizza._

_"Ever since I was seven. When I used to live with my parents they were never really around for me, so I would cry wolf. Finally one day, when I screamed fire, they didn't get out of bed. And they were burned alive with the house. We didn't have a smoke alarm so I had no other proof" He said taking another bite._

_"Oh dear!" Tsunade said. "How old are you now?!?!" She asked._

_"I'm seventeen" He said._

_"For ten years you've been alone?! I can't imagine ever living by myself on the streets. I'm sorry that there was no one there to aid you, give you company. To be your friend" Tsunade said about to cry._

_"Its fine. I lived by myself ever since I was seven, I never had a friend before and I learned how to support myself. I had to learn how to fish, but every time I got in the river to catch a fish, someone would usually scream and throw stuff at me to get out. I barely had enough food for 5 days. But I had to stretch the food until the whole month was over. I was always starving. I never had a burger, nachos, nothing" He said._

_"But what about when you lived with your parents? Didn't they feed you?" Tsunade asked._

_"No. I had to go to the store by myself, they didn't give me any money or anything. They were my step parents, the only reason they adopted me was because the Hokage was paying anyone who adopted me $500 a month. They wanted the extra money so they just adopted me for that reason and that reason alone. And if I was injured, The Hokage would pay tripple of the monthly payment. So they would usually break my leg when they didn't have enough money. And after they collect the money, they wouldn't give me a dime, not even a penny. So I had to steal it when ever I wanted some food. They only fed me every two days, they were hoping that I would get sick eventually and the Hokage said if I were to get sick, he would pay quadrupple the pay. So if they needed the money they would claim that I was sick" He said._

_"Thats terrible!! why would someone do that to a living soul?!" Tsunade said crying._

_"Because they needed the money to pay rent and they needed money for food. They were evil people. They made me clean when I was sick. I could barely breathe, and they would make me paint the roof of the house. I fell one time and broke my leg but.... That was he pushed me" He said._

_"If they were still alive, I would totally kill them for what they did to you!" Tsunade said._

_"Its fine, its in the past, belive me, if either one of us could change it, I'm sure we would" He said._

_"I'm so sorry. If only I could do something about it!" She said with tears going down her cheeks._

_Sakura looked up at him and blinked twice. "Mister, whats your name?" Sakura asked. Tsunade put her head up._

_"Oh yeah thats right, I didn't ask for your name. What is it?" She asked._

_"Its Pein, Pein Uzumaki" He said. Later on that night, Sakura was outside playing, she was twirling in her back yard. She dropped her toy boy the fence, she walked over there to pick it up. She grabbed her toy and someone from the other side of the fence grabbed her hand. _

_"Ah!" She screamed trying to get away._

_Another man jumped over the fence and right behind Sakura. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Pein. Pein jumped over Sakura just in time._

_"You bastard!!" Pein said getting up and punching him in the face. The man fell back. Pein turned towards the one who held Sakura through the fence. Pein stomped on his wrist until he let get. He turned around to the other guy behind him. The man stood back up, he swung at Pein, and Pein dodged it by ducking. He swung again, and again, missed Pein when he ducked. He stabbed straight ahead. Pein leaned over to the side and he missed. Pein took the oppitunity and took him by the wrist and twist hand the opposite why. His elbow was facing upwards and Pein jumped and smashid his arm the wrong way. He broke his elbow out the otherside of his arm, by samshing it with his knee. The man screamed. Pein helpeed him back over the fence by throwing him. Sakura ran up to Pein and hugged his waist. Sakura's parents god outside just when Pein threw the guy back over the fence. Both of them rant to Sakura._

_"Are you alright?!?!" Tsunade asked._

_"I'm fine" She said._

_Sakura's father looked at Pein, "Are you alright?" He asked. Pein answered by falling on the ground face first. Sakura's father picked him up and carried him back inside. Several hours later, at eleven PM, Pein woke up, Sakura was sitting beside him. He looked down at her hand, he saw the bruise on her hand created by the man who made it._

_"Sakura I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone. Its all my fault. I promise, that I'll never lose you are let you get hurt again" He said._

_"I'm fine. I swear!!" She said._

_"Thats good, but I can't let this happen to you, I don't want the samething to happen to you" He said leaning back._

_"What do you mean?" Sakura asked._

_"I................."_

_

* * *

_

**Lil Bro Part I Time: 10:31 Am**

"Just great. First I have to travel across land, then I have to go over water. And now I have to walk through a dessert!!!!" Kankuro said. "Man, this is stupid how hot it is! I mean plain ridiculous. Don't you agree, Crow?" Kankuro said. He was walking through the city when he finally saw his little brother standing at the ramen shop. "Yo, little bro!" Kankuro said. He swung his arm around Gaara's neck. "How you been?" He asked sitting down his puppet.

"I'm fine. And so are you, but if you don't move your hand, I don't think you will be" Gaara said. Kankuro moved his arm off of Gaara.

"So, hows it been? Good I suppose?" Kankuro asked.

"Why do people ask if their just going to guess the next sentence. Yes, it was........splended" Gaara said.

"Cool. Hows sis been doing? After I left Firework town I didn't have any communication with her. She wouldn't pick up her cell. How about You? Did you get to contact her?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't have a cellphone. I'm not into those......electronics" he said.

"Gee, you don't have to sound so weird when you say things like that. And why do you pause everytime you answer my questions?" Kankuro asked. Gaara turned his face and tried to smile. Creeping his brother out, he only made it worse by saying.

"I'm only trying to be.......Polite" Gaara said. Kankuro backed up.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!?! you sound like some weirdo who is being controlled" Kankuro said.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, I just wanted to be as kind as possible to my brother- ah fuck it!! It isn't working mother!!" Gaara said. He turned around to his mom who was eating ramen.

"Hey Kankuro!" His mom said.

"Ma-Ma-Mama?!?!?! what're you doing here?!?! I thought you went to Beijing for your anniversary?!?!" Kankuro said.

"Some of your father's paper work came up so we didn't go. But to make up for it, Gaara here will be spending the rest of the week with me. Isn't that right Gaa-Gaara?!?!" She said looking around for him but he was gone. Kankuro caught a message that fell from above.

"Dear brother. I'm not sorry for 'what I've done', oh I forgot to put that song on my cd. Anyway, I left you with mom so you can suffer playing dress up with her, baking cookies for old people, and making tea!! Burn in hell with mother for I am not going to do it. Ciao, and uh...........Don't die of bordom yeah" Gaara wrote in his message. P.S. "Since your dead, can I have your laptop?" Gaara wrote at the end of of his message.

"Gaara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro screamed. His mother stood up and put back on her straw hat.

"Well, c'mon Kankuro, I need someone to go girl shopping with" She said smiling at Kankuro.

"Why me?" He said leaving with her. several hourse later, Kankuro and his mother went back home and they dropped the clothes on the floor. "I don't want to ever do this again" Kankuro said.

"Aww, you were great. I didn't know you could fit a size three in women. I thought you would be more of a-"

"Stop!! Enough!!! I didn't want to wear it! You forced me to!" Kankuro said.

"Well you were pretty in it, weren't you?" She asked smiling.

"Well I did look nice in the gucci-! No!! stop it!! This is why Gaara runs away from you!!" He said.

"Thats not true. He likes dressing up" She said.

"Yeah, in people blood. Not in a dress that has sakuras all over them!!" Kankuro said.

"Thats not true!!! He likes dressing up in those kinda things!!"

"Yeah, prove it?!" he said.

"Well...."

* * *

**The Future Part I Time: 7:36 PM**

Itachi opened the Forbidden Gate and welcomed Naruto back. "Naruto, we must leave now! We have no time!" Itachi said.

"But I just got back, can't I-?"

"No! come on! Naruto we must leave!" Itachi said running out of the room. Naruto followed right behind him.

"Is it time?!" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Yes, thats exactly why we must hurry!" Itachi said running into the trainging room. "Is the preparations ready for departure?!?!" itachi asked taking off his Akatsuki cloak. He had a well toned chest and body, believe it or not. He grabbed his other jacket that said "Snow Big Or Go Home" on the back in blue in white. He turned back to Naruto and him his old sword.

"My sword....." Naruto said looking down at it.

"C'mon, we don't have time to daddle!!" Itachi said.

"Okay, I'm ready!!" Naruto said closing his eyes. Naruto, Itachi, Sasori, The Samurai, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame and Deidara warped into Konoha. They came out of a glowing light. They stood in front of the Hokage tower. Naruto looked at Itachi. "What're we supposed to do here?!" Naruto asked.

"Well, the time skip is going to happen in approximately.....a minute" Deidara said.

"Well we have to scout around and make sure no one is within 5o yards of us. And it looks like we already have someone here" Itachi said. Pein was sitting on the ground. Naruto looked at him in shock.

'He really does look like me!! But how?!?! Its impossible to look so similar if your from different parents. Isn't it?' Naruto thought. Pein Looked up and saw Naruto.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki! The person who I've been mistaken for!" Pein said standing up.

"Who are you?!?! What do you want!?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, thats Pein Uzumaki. Your older brother who is you" Itachi said.

"Wait, what?!?!" Naruto said.

"Pein is your older brother, but he is also you. Naruto Uzumaki" Deidara said.

"But thats not possible!! How is he my older brother but also me?!?! It doesn't make sense!" Naruto said.

"It doesn't but, I was told that I was you! That you were my brother and you tried to kill me!" Pein said.

"No! I don't remember you!!! Your not my brother!!" Naruto said.

"I'm-!" Pein stopped when a tornado appeared.

"Shit its happening! We have to get Pein out of here!!" Deidara said. Deidara and Kisame ran up to Pein and pulled out their weapons. It started storming.

"We need you to leave now!!" Deidara said.

"Why?!?! I'm looking for a friend. Her name is Saku-!"

"Ra!" Naruto said. Pein turned to Deidra and Kisame. "I can't leave until I find her!!" Pein said.

"Dammit Pein!! We need you alive. The only way we can make you leave is if we kill you!! Don't make us do this!!" Deidara said.

"I have to find Sakura! No matter what!! I made a promise to someone important to me, and I'm not going to let you break that promise I made ten years ago!!" Pein said swing his sword out at Deidara. but as soon as he swung it they teleported to a different place. he swung his sword into a man. "Uh?!" He said jumping back. The man turned around and swung his blade at Pein.

"Shit, we were too late!!" Itachi said.

"Who're you?!?! What do you want?!?!" He said swinging his blade at Pein.

"I-!"

"Begone!" He said swinging his blade at Pein. Pein ducked his attack and kicked him in the face. The man got up and swung at Pein. Pein blocked it but his sword flew outof his hand.

'Dammit! my swords gone, how am I supposed to beat someone without a sword!!' He thought rolling out of the way of the next attack. Pein rolled into a wall, 'Shit, I'm done for!!' Pein thought as The man with black hair said. The sword swung into Naruto's blade. "What?!!?" Pein said.

"If your loking for Sakura, and she's your friend, that means that we're on the same side!!!!!!" Naruto said throwing the man off!! Pein grabbed his sword and stood beside Naruto.

"I'm going to beat you!!!" They both said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! This is the longest chapter I've ever done!! Its 10,336 and not including this part down here. I hope someone who reads this knows a recipe for that coffee cake. Well, like everyone else says, R&R!**


End file.
